


Esperimenti notturni

by BuFr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preda alle prime tempeste ormonali, Thor e Loki adolescenti scoprono a poco a poco l'uno il corpo dell'altro, passando molto presto dalle effusioni a desideri carnali molto più impegnativi... Il loro rapporto, inevitabilmente, si complica più di quanto già non sia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

Anche se il regalo proveniva da suo padre, Loki sapeva che la scelta apparteneva totalmente alla madre. Tre tomi foderati con il cuoio più pregiato, di tre tonalità di colore diverse, tanto grandi da essere impossibili da tenere in mano e di una carta pergamena quasi trasparente ma perfetta come superficie solida per splendide miniature. Intrappolata in quei tomi c'era la storia di Asgard, dei Nove Regni, e un intero libro dedicato alle arti magiche. Loki non riusciva a non tornare a quei libri sulla scrivania e moriva dalla voglia di aprirli, di perdercisi dentro e non alzare la testa per ore, ma al momento riusciva solo ad avvicinarsi alla scrivania, a sfiorarli con le dita e a ritrarle deliziato e rispettoso, con un brivido che gli scorreva lungo la schiena.

Era stata una bella festa, il rito di passaggio importante alla pubertà che ad Asgard veniva festeggiato in grande stile, specie quando si trattava della crescita di un principe. Si erano svolti giochi in suo onore, gli erano state presentate e offerte leccornie prelibate. Per la prima volta nella sua giovane vita, Loki aveva provato l'ebbrezza di trovarsi seduto su di un alto scranno a osservare il suo popolo dall'alto. Quella era stata l'emozione più grande e già lo prendeva la nostalgia per quel momento trascorso; all'indomani, tutto sarebbe tornato più o meno alla normalità. Ma se un giorno lontano il trono di suo padre fosse passato a lui...

Era quasi pronto a lasciarsi andare sulla scrivania e immergersi nella lettura, quando il silenzio fu improvvisamente interrotto da un bussare tremendo alla porta delle sue stanze private. Loki trasalì col batticuore per lo spavento. Era tardi, la festa era finita, era ormai notte profonda. Chi poteva essere? Accese qualche candela in più e andò alla porta.

“Chi va là?”

“Fratello” echeggiò una voce che voleva essere sussurrata ma che evidentemente attraversava la porta di legno. “Aprimi, presto, prima che le guardie mi vedano.”

Sulle spine, Loki aprì la porta. Aveva un brutto presentimento quando vide apparire oltre la soglia il suo biondissimo fratello maggiore, raggiante e paonazzo come se avesse corso.

“Thor! Che ci fai qui, dovresti essere a letto...”

“Sif e Vol vogliono farmi pagare penitenza, se mi trovano sono fritto” sgusciò nella stanza, nella speranza che Loki chiudesse la porta. “Solo qui sono al sicuro, per un po'.”

“Stavate  _giocando_?” chiese Loki storcendo la bocca.

Ma Thor era già distratto nel guardarsi attorno. Adocchiò i libri e disse: “Stavi guardando i tuoi regali? A me non regalarono libri per la mia festa. Oh, ma aspetta, devo ancora darti il mio regalo! L'ho proprio... Proprio qui...” Frugò alla cintura, nelle tasche. Cominciò a irrigidirsi: “Oh cavolo, mi deve essere caduto nel trambusto... Accidenti... Dio, spero non sia finito nelle mani di quei due...”

“Non importa...” Loki buttò gli occhi al cielo, sicuro che la quiete fosse finita per un bel po'. Non c'era verso di sfogliare i suoi regali per stasera. “Per quanto devi restare nascosto?”

Thor, che voleva bene al fratello ma non amava quell'aria di sufficienza che a volte assumeva nei suoi confronti, esitò un poco contrariato, prima di accantonare il fastidio e proporre: “Beh, non posso restare qui? Come ai vecchi tempi.”

“Restare qui? Come?”

“Dormire assieme a te, come una volta” rispose il ragazzo più grande. “Quando eravamo piccoli dormivamo sempre insieme, io nel tuo letto o tu nel mio, parlavamo per ore e giocavamo...”

“Siamo grandi ormai” tagliò corto Loki dandogli le spalle. “Da oggi siamo adulti, tutti e due. Non credo sia il caso.”

“E dai, che male c'è? Non vorrai farmi dormire sul tappeto!”

“No, voglio che te ne vai da qui e che torni a dormire nella tua stanza” protestò il festeggiato del giorno.

Il fratello biondo serrò la bocca. Poi decise di prenderla sul ridere; si avventò su Loki e come quando facevano la lotta da piccoli lo atterrò sul letto a baldacchino, sfruttando la sua distrazione e cogliendolo di sorpresa. Lo immobilizzò nonostante Loki facesse di tutto per ribellarsi sotto di lui.

“Che fai? Thor! Lasciami subito! Avanti!” protestò il fratello più piccolo prendendo colore in viso.

Con una risata l'altro non si mosse: “Prova a liberarti se ci riesci!”

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, non c'era verso. Per quanto fosse agile e intelligente, Loki non aveva un centesimo della forza fisica del fratello. Provava a divincolarsi con tutte le sue energie, ma Thor lo teneva giù senza fatica alcuna. Più Loki si dimenava e strepitava in protesta, più Thor rideva di cuore. Per lui quella baruffa era uno spasso e basta.

“Sei un cavernicolo!”

“E tu sei ancora un bimbetto in fasce” lo schernì Thor e gli afferrò un polso vagante, inchiodandoglielo giù. Si avvicinò col viso e continuò: “Anche se ti dai un'aria di importanza perché oggi è stata la tua festa, sarai sempre un fagotto goffo, magrolino e tenero.”

“Smettila.”

“Fammi smettere.”

“Tu hai il cervello di un bambino! Io...” infuriò Loki, ma fu troppo. Sentiva il respiro di Thor sul viso e il fratello, a cavalcioni sul suo corpo, a ogni strappo che gli dava per fermarlo si muoveva in un certo modo su di lui, bloccandolo con tutto il peso del corpo. Loki si sentiva sovrastato da quel corpo massiccio e dall'impossibilità assoluta di muoversi. Arrossì nel rendersi conto della reazione involontaria di una parte di sé. Temette in ogni singolo istante il momento in cui anche Thor se ne sarebbe inevitabilmente accorto. Infine, lo vide mutare espressione, da quella guerrigliera e giocosa a una stupita da pesce lesso. Fu troppo e Loki distolse lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. 

Stava avendo un'erezione e Thor l'aveva sentito.

Era successo altre volte, le ultime in cui avevano dormito abbracciati, ma le altre volte per fortuna Thor dormendo non si era avveduto di queste strane reazioni fisiologiche che causavano in Loki una certa vergogna. Ora, invece...

“Che cosa...” mormorò Thor scioccato ma non smise di premere su di lui, forse per sentire anche meglio ciò che stava accadendo.

“Lasciami andare.”

“Loki...” fece però Thor senza ascoltarlo e provò a guardarlo in volto. Ora, Loki si immobilizzò atterrito. Quello che era successo a lui stava accadendo anche al fratello. Lo avvertiva. Avvertii la sua erezione premergli sulla gamba.

_Ma... cosa?_

Vide il fratello maggiore arrossire e spostarsi quando se ne accorse. Ma nel momento esatto in cui Loki cercò di sfruttare quella liberazione per sgusciare via dal letto, Thor lo riacciuffò per un braccio in modo che non andasse da nessuna parte. “Fammi vedere!”

“Che cosa?” chiese Loki con un gran brutto presentimento. Purtroppo fino a che Thor l'avesse trattenuto con la forza non c'era verso di scappare.

“Dai... Fammi vedere...” disse Thor mettendo l'altra mano sulla cintura di Loki e tentando di scioglierla con occhi rapiti e curiosi. “Io ti faccio vedere il mio, se vuoi...”

“Thor, sei impazzito? Che fai? Lasciami!”

Era proprio da lui. Invece di spaventarsi, di inorridirsi, di porsi dei problemi, prendeva tutto come un gioco.

“Voglio vederlo. Voglio toccarlo! Ti prego” insistette Thor continuando a spogliarlo.

“Perché?”

“Perché sì!”

L'idea che potesse  _toccarlo_ travolse Loki che, già parecchio eccitato e inesperto, stava vivendo quella colluttazione in cui aveva sempre la peggio come una specie di preliminare. O almeno, il suo corpo la considerava come tale.

“Non si fanno queste cose!”

“Sì che si fanno. È una cosa nostra. Non lo verrà a sapere nessuno...”

Loki allora non ebbe altra scelta se non quella di colpirlo forte sul viso con la mano aperta; più che per il dolore, fu il gesto a spiazzare Thor, che si bloccò scioccato.

“Ahi!”

_Ha il coraggio di dirmi 'ahi'!_

Come un serpente Loki riuscì a gattonare fino al bordo del letto e saltare giù, ben deciso a mettere distanza tra lui e Thor. Allungò una mano per intimargli di stare fermo: “Non toccarmi!”

“Hai cominciato tu!” protestò Thor e continuò a fissarlo dritto verso la zona inguinale, dove l'erezione era bella evidente attraverso gli abiti. Loki si sentì spogliato e violato da quello sguardo, privo di dignità per il proprio aspetto, ma continuò comunque a tentare di mostrarsi serio. “Ho... cominciato io? Hai una bella faccia tosta! E poi io per questa cosa non ci posso fare niente, ti sei strusciato addosso per mezz'ora e io...”

“E l'effetto che ti fa è questo?” domandò Thor ancora curioso, piegando la testa.

“Fuori!” intimò Loki indicando la porta. Sapeva di stare dando di matto, ma si vergognava troppo.

“Ma Loki...”

“Ho detto fuori! Oppure chiamo papà e gli racconto tutto.”

“E va bene” si arrese Thor con uno sbuffo deluso. “Ma sei troppo isterico. Non c'era niente di male. Ero solo curioso di vedere cosa ti stava succedendo...”

“Devo ripeterlo ancora una volta? Fuo-ri!”

E finalmente Thor lo fece, piuttosto triste e contrariato. Lasciò Loki con una tempesta che gli martellava nel petto. Si premette le mani sul volto. Che cosa aveva combinato? Avrebbe voluto sprofondare. Ora Thor lo sarebbe andato a raccontare ai suoi amici... Avrebbero riso di lui...

  
_La mia vita è finita_.

Per questo non dormivano più insieme. La sua vicinanza, la sua stretta così forte, la sua pelle calda... Tutto concorreva con sempre maggior prepotenza a far sentire Loki  _strano_. Non che quell'abbraccio non gli mancasse. Gli mancava da morire. Il problema è che gli mancava  _troppo_. Sentirsi eccitati dall'abbraccio di un fratello era disturbante.

Il problema era che non poteva parlarne con nessuno. Avrebbe sicuramente addolorato sua madre e Odino era decisamente off-limits. Thor? Come parlare col vento, aveva dimostrato ora che la cosa più sensata che riuscisse a fare fosse proporre di giocare al dottore. Con tutti gli altri, Loki non aveva alcuna confidenza. A differenza di Thor non aveva amici, preferiva la solitudine. Era come se nessuno, ad Asgard, lo capisse. Suo fratello era il suo amico migliore, ma aveva quel genere di carattere che l'avrebbe potuto trasformare in un nemico in un battibaleno.

  
_Se mi svergognasse... Davanti a tutti... Io non lo sopporterei_.

Andò a dormire con l'angoscia addosso e senza più nessuna voglia di dedicarsi ai libri. Una parte di lui era preso dal terrore che Thor ne parlasse a qualcuno, l'altra parte... L'altra parte ricordava la stretta delle sue mani, la pressione del suo corpo addosso. Schiacciante e deliziosa. Se solo avessero potuto restare così, solo loro due, senza nessun altro attorno nel mondo...

 

Da quella notte, Thor si era scoperto a spiare il proprio corpo allo specchio con un interesse tutto nuovo. Era cresciuto di parecchi centimetri negli ultimi anni e aveva messo su parecchia massa muscolare. Era cambiato molto e quasi senza accorgersene. Non aveva percepito quel mutamento così sostanziale e profondo, fino a che Loki non aveva fatto  _quella cosa_.

Non lo aveva fatto di sua spontanea volontà, Thor questo lo sapeva. Ma proprio quell'aspetto rendeva ciò che era capitato una specie di chiodo fisso.

L'esplorazione del proprio corpo non era abbastanza. Moriva dalla curiosità di conoscere anche quello di Loki. L'ultima volta che aveva visto Loki nudo erano ancora piccoli, era quando Frigga faceva loro il bagno insieme. All'epoca veniva naturale toccarsi, pizzicarsi, abbracciarsi, darsi baci, mordersi. Thor si chiedeva perché il passare del tempo rendesse quel tipo di intimità sconveniente. Lui  _adorava_  da bambino esprimere la propria affettività in maniera fisica e non c'era persona con cui lo facesse più volentieri che con suo fratello.

Quand'è che si erano allontanati, che farsi le coccole era diventato motivo di vergogna? Thor arrossì allo specchio. Forse era proprio ciò che era successo a Loki e anche a lui quella notte a fare tutta la differenza. Thor si era scoperto a toccarsi, quando era a letto, e di recente mentre lo faceva immaginava di stare toccando Loki. E provava sensazioni incredibili, che si autoalimentavano. Anche lui avrebbe provato sensazioni tanto forti, se l'avesse toccato in quel modo davvero?

Guardò intensamente il proprio viso nello specchio. Non c'era mai stata alcuna somiglianza tra lui e Loki, neanche in un minimo dettaglio. Era un corpo così misterioso, così diverso ed estraneo... E allo stesso tempo era rassicurante e familiare come  _casa_.

 

Com'era successo? Loki si chiedeva la stessa cosa. Un tempo accorreva da Thor con fiducia cieca, certo che accanto al fratellone non potesse mai accadere nulla di male. Le sue braccia erano un rifugio in cui non esisteva la paura. Invece più cresceva, più subentrava qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato. Il piacere di abbracciarlo si era trasformato con gli anni a poco a poco in  _piacere_. Questo non era ammissibile. Era una di quelle cose che avrebbe spezzato il cuore a Frigga, Loki era abbastanza intelligente da saperlo. E da sapere che era lui quello sbagliato.

Si era sentito sempre un poco inadeguato in quella famiglia, una sensazione strana, come se ogni giorno si rinnovasse il suo permesso per restare. Eppure lo riempivano d'amore, di attenzioni, era uno dei principi ereditari, ma c'era qualcosa... qualcosa di indecifrabile che creava una sorta di parete di vetro tra Loki e i suoi genitori e Thor. Quando Loki dimostrava un talento o un merito, Odino e Frigga si complimentavano, lo premiavano, ma i loro occhi non si accendevano mai come quando a fare qualcosa di buono era Thor. Era come se in essi restasse una forma di  _apprensione._  Eppure Loki non aveva mai fatto niente per guadagnarsi da loro la minima sfiducia, era piuttosto Thor quello dei due più propenso a buttarsi a capofitto nei pericoli senza pensarci due volte.

Thor, al contrario... I litigi c'erano sempre, erano molto diversi, quasi mai avevano condiviso interessi o studi, però lui era stato l'unico ad approvare Loki sempre e comunque. Per questo era così facile sentirsi al sicuro con lui.

 

Una volta Thor non degnava di uno sguardo le coppiette appartate per la capitale e intente ad amoreggiare, ora si scopriva più volte a osservarli quasi con interesse scientifico. Si baciavano la bocca, riuscivano a rimanere appiccicati anche per ore intere. Capì a poco a poco che  _quello_  accadeva quando due persone si sentivano come si erano sentiti lui e Loki quella notte e che capitasse tra due fratelli era considerato ben poco ortodosso. C'era differenza tra le coccole da bambini e il tipo di attrazione che univa quelle coppie. Thor però non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che Loki avesse potuto provare  _qualcosa di simile_ per lui, anche se per un breve momento. E immediatamente, perfettamente, ricambiata. Voleva andarci più a fondo. Decise di stabilire un piccolo agguato al fratello minore. Non era difficile: si trattava solo di farsi trovare in camera sua nel momento di mettersi a dormire. Circospetto, dunque, Thor camminò fino al corridoio dov'erano le stanze di suo fratello e, rigido come un tronco, si guardò le spalle a ogni passo. Sgusciò dentro e si tirò indietro la porta più piano possibile, ma gli scivolò e fece rumore. Si immobilizzò, in attesa, ma per fortuna non c'era anima viva in giro. Si approssimò così al letto a baldacchino – quel luogo desiderabile dove era avvenuto quel primo incontro ravvicinato e nuovo – e valutò solo per un secondo il suo nascondiglio, guardando prima sopra e poi sotto. Decise che l'unica opzione era nascondersi sotto il letto e lo fece.

Era sdraiato prono, elettrizzato dall'attesa. Che si rivelò lunga. Strinse la stoffa del tappeto, in ansia, sperando che non lo cercasse nessuno; finalmente Loki entrò nella sua camera e accese una serie di candele perché era tramontato il sole. Thor dalla sua posizione nascosta riusciva a intravedere le gambe del fratello, dalle ginocchia in giù, sottili e lunghe com'erano sempre state. Provò un improvviso timore per quello che si era ripromesso di fare. Era tentato di lasciar perdere, ma non poteva scappare senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Ora doveva portare a termine la sua missione. Loki però non andò verso il letto; camminò invece in direzione della scrivania e si sedette, deciso a consultare i suoi libri. Thor rabbrividì: da bravo sconsiderato non aveva badato a tutte le variabili del caso, come che suo fratello non sarebbe andato a dormire subito e che anzi, era uno che tirava tardi a leggere pergamene e antichi racconti e manuali e... ora che aveva i nuovi regali per il passaggio alla maturità sicuramente, Thor lo conosceva abbastanza da saperlo, si sarebbe lasciato immergere ancora di più in quell'attività statica e noiosa. Il fratello maggiore si sentì disperare davvero. In quel momento, giunse il rumore della porta che si apriva.

“Tesoro...” era Frigga, la loro madre, che si rivolgeva a Loki, “hai per caso visto in giro Thor?”

“Thor?” Loki esitò, come ripescato dagli abissi della sua lettura. “No, da stamattina non lo vedo.”

“Dovrebbe essere a letto...”

“Sarà di nuovo a fare bravate con i suoi stupidi amici” ribatté Loki con sdegno. Thor si incupì, e vide però le vesti della madre muoversi verso la scrivania. Si stava avvicinando al figlio minore, forse per dargli il bacio della buonanotte. Poi Frigga a Loki: “Perché tu e Thor non giocate più assieme?”

“Non è che io e Thor abbiamo molto in comune, mamma.”

“Secondo me se tu glielo chiedessi, lui ne sarebbe ben felice.”

“Chiederglielo? Perché? Non mi interessa” rispose Loki in un unico fiato stizzito.

“Tu vuoi bene a Thor?” fu la strana domanda di Frigga.

“Mamma...” replicò Loki imbarazzato. Ora Thor ascoltava questa conversazione privata con attenzione.

“Il fatto è che eravate inseparabili un tempo, mentre vi vedo ogni giorno più distanti... Io vorrei che vi deste man forte come facevate allora, per tutta la vita. Per quando noi non dovessimo esserci più. Fare questi discorsi con Thor è difficile, ma so che tu puoi capirmi...”

“Thor ha i suoi amici con cui si trova bene, adesso... Certo che gli voglio bene. Siamo fratelli. Solo,  non abbiamo tante cose che possiamo fare insieme.”

Thor aveva l'impressione vaga che la sua famiglia gli avesse appena dato dello stupido, ma si trattenne dal fiatare. Era contento che Loki avesse affermato a voce alta anche se con qualcun altro che gli voleva ancora bene. Guardò la madre tornare verso la porta e augurare un'ultima volta la buona notte, raccomandandosi di andare a dormire presto. Thor ringraziò il cielo che le parole di Frigga avessero sempre influenza su Loki perché vide la luce abbassarsi gradualmente: stava spegnendo le candele.

Sotto il letto, fremette di impazienza. Il suono dei passi di Loki sullo stesso tappeto dove era sdraiato erano deliziosi. Avvertì i movimenti successivi; il materasso morbido che si abbassava, segno che Loki si era finalmente seduto. L'ultima candela che si era portato dietro che veniva estinta con un soffio.

Thor non agì subito. Lasciò che ancora qualche secondo trascorresse dopo che Loki fu comodo nel letto e smise di muoversi. Era pronto. Era sotto il letto di suo fratello e senza riflettere era preparato a ciò che sarebbe successo. Con tutta la delicatezza che gli fu possibile, strisciò finalmente verso la libertà. Suo fratello respirava regolarmente, rilassato, forse già nel dormiveglia. Con un'agilità che non si riconosceva Thor scivolò tra la coperta e il materasso. ' _Sono un rivolo d'acqua, sono un serpente_ ', si ripeté per darsi forza. Prima che accadesse l'inevitabile, fu sul fratello minore. Un istante prima che Loki spalancasse gli occhi e gridasse gli tappò la bocca con la mano e gli salì a cavalcioni, premendolo tra il proprio corpo e il materasso, sotto la calda protezione delle spesse coperte. Era l'incursione più piacevole dall'alba dei tempi.

“Shhhh! Non ti libero se gridi!” sussurrò Thor sul suo viso. Loki gemeva e si dimenava, sotto shock. “Ora calmati, su, fai il bravo... Non c'è alcun rischio...”

“Mmmmh!” protestò Loki inarticolato. La mano di Thor era talmente premuta sulla sua bocca e mandibola che non sarebbe riuscito neanche a schiuderla per morderlo, ma non ebbe nemmeno la prontezza di tentarlo.

“Avanti! Sono io! Non c'è niente di cui tu debba avere paura” continuò a incoraggiarlo Thor, dolce. “Mi prometti di non gridare se ti lascio?”

“Mmh...!” rispose Loki, ma sembrava più una ulteriore lamentela che non un consenso.

“Eddai...”

Loki approfittò di un attimo di distrazione del fratello per liberare il volto dalla sua mano con uno strappo. Cominciò a gridare, ma sottovoce: “Si può sapere che stai facendo?”

“Volevo farti una sorpresa!” spiegò raggiante il biondo.

“Eh? Ti sei ammattito, forse?” chiese scioccato Loki, guardando furtivo nel buio. Vedeva a malapena suo fratello, i cui contorni erano disegnati solo da linee blu a causa della luce fioca proveniente dalle finestre, dalla notte.

“Volevo stare un po' con te. Non passiamo quasi più tempo insieme... Loki” per la prima volta, sottolineò il suo nome con fare vibrante, e strusciò il proprio corpo con curiosità ferina e infantile insieme, facendo impallidire il fratello che solo in quel momento capì la portata della visita, e quanto fosse dannatamente in trappola.

“Vai via...”

“No” disse perentorio Thor, non sorridendo più. “Stavolta non me ne vado.”

Abbassò il viso fino a sfiorare con la guancia la sua tempia, gli toccò di nuovo il volto ma stavolta solo con la punta delle dita, col pollice. Loki si sentì il suo respiro addosso e una tensione familiare sotto la cintura. “Che vuoi fare...”

“Vado via di qui se ti lasci toccare da me. Solo un po'.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

Come se fosse una risposta, Thor premette le labbra all'angolo della sua bocca, quasi sulla guancia, e fu una sensazione elettrizzante, un frutto proibito. Anche la pelle di Loki rispose con elettricità, il dio biondo poteva avvertirlo; e poi, sentiva di nuovo la sua eccitazione. “Fatti baciare la pelle...”

“Perché...” provò il fratello col cuore in gola, la voce strozzata dall'ansia, “dovrei...”

“Giuro che se mi lasci fare poi me ne vado...”

Era troppo forte per Loki e la decisione che dovette prendere fu la resa. Chiuse gli occhi con una strana sensazione di nausea e rovello nello stomaco mentre Thor gli baciava il collo, poi le palpebre, poi la fronte... Erano baci quasi casti nella forma, ma intimi, i baci che una madre può dare a un neonato. Dei baci invasivi a loro modo, che azzeravano ogni forma di spazio fisico personale possibile. Loki si sentì disarmato come sempre era quando finiva tra le grinfie di suo fratello, ma peggio del solito. A ogni movimento di Thor sul suo corpo trasaliva, come se fosse stato sfiorato da una piccola scossa; avrebbe voluto fuggire ma era bloccato sotto di lui, sommerso dalle sue coccole,  dalle sue carezze, dalle sue attenzioni. Infine accadde, a tradimento: Thor volle la sua bocca. Quando capitò, Loki provò a tirarsi indietro, ma il fratello gli girò la testa e lo costrinse a sentire il tepore delle sue labbra.

“Smettila...” pregò Loki.

“La smetto se apri la bocca...” propose Thor, che ormai era su un altro pianeta. Aveva visto come si faceva, guardando gli altri; e quando riuscì a convincere Loki a schiudere la bocca la sua lingua cercò quella ritrosa di lui. Non sapeva molto bene come avrebbero dovuto coordinarsi i movimenti, ma improvvisò, visto che Loki pareva saperne meno di lui ed essere pure paralizzato dalla novità. Poi, però, avvertì il braccio del fratello attorno al proprio collo, che lo trascinava a sé, e presto i loro corpi si strinsero l'uno a l'altro senza più ostilità.

Loki riprese a respirare solo staccandosi da Thor. Parlava con un nodo in gola: “Fratello... Questo... Non credo che sia lecito, io...”

“Ma ti è piaciuto?” chiese Thor, avvertendo il suo corpo incandescente attraverso la stoffa. “Vuoi che rimanga?”

“Thor...”

Il biondo, investito ormai della parte, gli prese di nuovo il mento tra le dita e giocherellò con la lingua sulle sue labbra. Lo sentì deglutire. Poi scese verso il suo collo, continuando a baciare, a mordicchiare, fino ad accorgersi di quanto Loki era diventato duro sotto i pantaloni... E anche lui...

Gli aprì la blusa da notte rivelando il petto liscio di Loki, sfiorandolo con le dita, baciando ancora. Lo sentì gemere e questo bastò a farlo procedere, ormai era deciso. Mentre il fratello buttava la testa indietro, riuscì nell'intento di abbassargli i pantaloni e rivelare la sua erezione lucida. Invece di prenderla in mano, lasciò che fosse la bocca a continuare a esplorare, sfiorando e trovando, disseminando di baci l'asta eretta e liscia, fino a intrappolare la punta bollente tra le labbra. Gli piaceva la sensazione di conoscere suo fratello tramite le labbra, la lingua, come non aveva mai fatto... Era qualcosa di affettuoso e allo stesso tempo animale, facile come respirare. Girò la lingua più volte attorno a quella tonda sommità e il corpo di Loki cominciò ad avere le convulsioni, a non dargli tregua.

“Ah... Fratello...”

Ora Thor succhiò la punta. Vide che l'effetto era anche più violento, e continuò imperterrito. Poi, mano a mano che il nudo Loki si abbandonava a queste sue dolcezze, decise di prendere il suo sesso in mano e tenerlo fermo per continuare. Era mortalmente duro ed eccitato a sua volta, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato avere gli stessi ruoli invertiti. Voleva saperlo, ma voleva anche andare avanti così.

“Se faccio così?” propose, e solleticò con la punta della lingua il piccolo buco sulla cappella, giusto per vedere se faceva qualche effetto. A quanto pareva sì, perché a ogni colpo di lingua una goccia di umore faceva capolino da lì, pronta per essere lambita dalle sue papille. Aveva un sapore salato, e dolce poiché veniva dal suo amato fratello. Sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse continuato a stimolarlo così, conosceva gli effetti su di sé. E voleva continuare fino in fondo.

“T-Thor...” Loki continuava a ripetere il nome di suo fratello mentre la lingua di lui si annodava sul suo glande. Aveva un desiderio, una fantasia atroce, e in un istante di perdizione la espresse, prendendo Thor in contropiede: “Fa-fammi venire... Dentro la tua bocca...”

Nel dirlo si tirò un po' su e afferrò Thor per il collo, con il gesto inequivocabile di spingere se stesso più a fondo. Thor lo guardò interdetto, pensando che non era esattamente l'anima pura e casta che aveva voluto far credere fino a quel momento; questo servì a entusiasmarlo anche di più, voleva dire che non era stato il solo a covare certe fantasie su loro due. Si rimise all'opera, quindi, e assecondò la volontà di Loki di accoglierlo di più, lo serrò tra le labbra, facendolo scivolare per tutta la lunghezza della propria calda lingua. Era qualcosa di molto strano ed eppure Thor si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio; nulla del corpo di Loki gli risultava sgradevole. Fu piacevole anche quando lui sovraeccitato da tutte queste novità finì per venire e il suo liquido sgorgò sul palato del fratello, caldo e denso. Fu una sensazione ristorante, quasi di trionfo, quasi che adesso Thor possedesse sempre in sé una parte di Loki e fosse in grado di comprenderlo meglio. Lo lasciò libero, mentre Loki ansimava forte, e si chiese che fare del liquido caldo che aveva in bocca. Prima che prendesse qualche risoluzione, il fratello fu su di lui nella penombra del letto, le mani che accarezzavano il viso di Thor.

“Fammi vedere...” chiese Loki con bramosia; faceva pressione sulla mascella perché Thor aprisse la bocca e, senza tanto pensarci, il biondo lo assecondò. Pur nel quasi totale buio, Loki si compiacque di vedere la propria essenza sulla lingua di lui e questa cosa parve eccitarlo tantissimo, perché di nuovo si buttò a baciare il fratello e a intrecciare quella lingua con la propria a voler catturare anche lui il sapore di quel gesto che avevano compiuto insieme. Thor lo lasciò fare con ancor più grande piacere, visto che ancora lui non si era liberato della tensione erotica del momento. Si rese conto che, nel bacio, stava ingoiando a poco a poco il seme di Loki. Lo stavano facendo entrambi, a dire il vero.

Mentre ancora si stavano baciando, Thor prese la mano del fratello e si staccò sussurrandogli: “Ora devi toccarmi tu.”

Loki non poté dire di no. Si sentì condurre la mano verso il cavallo del fratello, nel tepore dei suoi anfratti più intimi, fino a sfiorare la pelle liscia e indurita del membro. Lo tastò a lungo, non vedendolo, ma Thor non voleva lunghe attese. Lo portò a stringere più forte, e a muoversi. Poi iniziò a mandare versi di godimento.

Comprendendo ciò che di molto semplice doveva fare – anche se con un corpo che era così diverso dal proprio, così massiccio, così pericoloso nella sua forza bruta! – Loki massaggiò con sempre maggiore tenacia il sesso del fratello, pur in quella posizione scomoda, entrambi sulle ginocchia e come abbracciati l'uno all'altro. Ma non volevano mollarsi, non volevano modificare quell'amplesso. Si guardavano, occhi negli occhi, il sorriso di Loki si allargava a poco a poco rapito dalle palpebre socchiuse di Thor, dalla contrazione dei suoi muscoli. Poi avvertì all'improvviso il suo schizzo sulla propria pancia sottile e nuda, una liberazione per entrambi. Loki si mise a ridere e Thor urlò, subito zittito da una mano del fratello che tappò la sua bocca come prima era successo all'opposto.

Piombarono sdraiati, i corpi più o meno intrecciati tra loro. Mano a mano che gli umori corporei e quelli mentali si raffreddavano, Loki si sentì sempre più inquieto.

“Non avremmo dovuto farlo” mugugnò in preda allo spavento.

“Dovremmo farlo tutti i giorni invece!” ribatté Thor, che al momento dormiva su una nuvola.

“No.”

“Qual è il problema?” Thor si sollevò un poco appoggiando la guancia sulla mano. “Prima sembravi così contento...”

Come se fosse ancora il caso, Loki arrossì; ringraziò che il buio lo nascondesse. Si sollevò a sedere infastidito: “Sei tu che ti sei intrufolato qui! Che cosa avevi in mente?”

“Dormire con te e fare qualche esperimento. Dai, vieni qui...” gli afferrò un braccio e gli diede una stretta affettuosa per incoraggiarlo, “dormiamo abbracciati.”

“E se domani se ne accorgono?” protestò Loki.

“Me ne vado presto.”

“Ma se non ti svegli mai presto!”

“Svegliami tu con un calcio.”

“Ma...”

“Oh, finiscila...” Thor lo tirò giù con la forza, stavolta, e lo avvolse saldo tra le sue braccia. Loki stette fermo e cercò di rilassarsi, ma aveva il cuore che batteva forte. Si vergognava un sacco per quello che era capitato. Ma... allo stesso tempo, aveva paura che qualcosa andasse storto e che tutta la piacevolezza del momento fosse spazzata via. Sua madre sarebbe inorridita a trovarli così... Sapeva che era sbagliato. Loro erano fratelli, non dovevano fare quelle cose.

  
_Ma i nostri antenati si sono sposati anche tra consanguinei. Non è strano, se si è dei_.

Sì, peccato, pensò Loki, il piccolo particolare che  _per giunta_  loro erano due maschi. Quel tipo di 'esperimenti', come li aveva chiamati Thor... Dove poteva condurli?

Si addormentò sul petto del fratello prima di trovare una risposta soddisfacente.


	2. 2

Le incursioni notturne si ripeterono nel corso delle settimane successive fino a che Loki smise quasi di protestare, e anzi elaborò una serie di stratagemmi più sottili di quelli del fratello perché potessero sgusciare l'uno nella camera dell'altro, a notte fonda, senza essere pressoché notati. Evitavano di farlo tutte le notti per non destare troppi sospetti, era una cosa loro che avveniva così, a intervalli di qualche giorno. In quelle occasioni continuarono a esplorare i loro corpi senza alcun pudore e pure Loki dovette ammettere che, illecito o no, era molto divertente. Era un gioco che stava tra le coccole che si facevano da bambini e il sesso vero e proprio... Anche se per ora i loro contatti erano stati tutti a livello epidermico. Non avevano ancora bene idea di come muoversi al fine di unirsi in maniera ancora più carnale e non erano certi che fosse proprio _appropriato_ congiungersi tra fratelli come farebbero uomo e donna... No, quello no.

Come se tutto il resto fosse legittimo, rifletteva mesto Loki nei suoi momenti di ripensamento.

In realtà non era tanto che provasse rimorso, per gli _esperimenti_ notturni con Thor... In fondo, si limitava a dare e ricevere piacere dalla persona che probabilmente amava di più al mondo. Il problema... era chiedersi quanto tutto questo potesse durare ancora. Loki, quando ragionava in tal modo, aveva un nodo alla gola...

Rilesse la stessa riga per la quinta volta, invano. Sospirò. Era raro che non riuscisse a farsi assorbire dalla lettura, specie nel giardino e in una giornata tanto soleggiata. Chiuse il libro e ponderò la decisione di chiedere a Thor di smetterla. Quella situazione serviva solo a confonderli. Ma poi, quando Thor entrava nel suo letto, lui non riusciva proprio a dirgli di no. Non era capace di non sbottonargli i vestiti, non assaggiarlo, accarezzarlo...

Due mani gli piombarono sulle spalle a tradimento, da dietro: “Buongiorno, Loki!”

La voce di Thor era raggiante. Era sempre così, in giornate tanto belle; proprio lui, il dio del tuono, che avrebbe dovuto essere corroborato solo da atmosfere tempestose. Col sole invece dava il meglio, ma non era più un dio capace di castigare, no... In quel caso, diventava piuttosto una specie di vivace cagnolone innocuo. Il Thor che Loki preferiva.

Lo avvertì sporgersi verso il suo collo fortuitamente scoperto dal vento e mordicchiare la sua pelle esattamente come avrebbe potuto fare un animale affettuoso. Loki arrossì e si scostò, premendo una mano sul punto del collo che aveva sfiorato coi denti senza fargli male: “Thor, non qui!”

“Che male c'è?” Thor aggirò la panchina e si sedette accanto a lui, addentando un pezzo di carne essiccata che si portava dietro. “Che fai?” chiese masticando. “Leggi? In una giornata così bella?”

“Proprio per questo.”

“Perché non vieni con me, Sif e gli altri a fare un picnic? Stanno già andando a prendere altre provviste. Ci divertiremo!”

“Mmh. In realtà ci sono delle cose che vorrei fare, oggi...” tergiversò il fratello minore, inquieto.

“Eddai, perché non vuoi mai venire con me e i miei amici? Non ti piacciono?”

“Non sono il mio genere di amici.”

“Ma tu non ne hai.”

Loki arrossì, infastidito da questa considerazione.

_No, io... Ne avevo uno._

Pensò che non doveva arrabbiarsi con Thor, che loro due avevano comunque un rapporto unico che nessuno avrebbe portato via loro. Era il loro segreto.

Il biondo mise al fratello un braccio attorno alle spalle e gli sfiorò l'orecchio con le labbra: “Avanti... Fallo per me... E stanotte prometto di fare _tutto_ per te, tutta la notte...”

Loki si scostò spaventato, guardandosi intorno. “Thor, se ci sente qualcuno...”

“Sei così timido, di giorno!” lo schernì Thor. “Non riesco a pensare che sei lo stesso che di notte ha certe uscite senza alcuna vergogna...”

“Va bene, verrò, basta che la smetti!” cedette Loki e si alzò. Il libro, almeno per quel giorno, aveva perso.

Il fratello maggiore sorrise luminoso: “Molto bene, allora andiamo a cogliere qualche arancia e ciliegia del frutteto reale per l'occasione!”

 

Fandral e Hogun stesero il telo da picnic sull'erba, Sif reggeva la cesta, Thor e Volstagg facevano piazza pulita di rami aguzzi e spostarono pure un vespaio rischiando la vita. In tutto questo, Loki teneva il suo libro stretto in mano, senza la più pallida idea di come muoversi.

“Eddai, secchione di un principe, non stare lì impalato! Aiutami a togliere la roba dalla cesta!” lo incoraggiò Sif energica. Tutto sommato, la ragazza atletica stava simpatica a Loki, anche se in genere avevano molto poco da dirsi.

Con una strana masochistica prurigine, Loki si mise a guardare a turno gli amici di Thor e a pensare che _nessuno_ poteva immaginare quello che loro due combinavano nel cuore della notte quando restavano soli. No: quella realtà era solo loro e sarebbe rimasta il loro prezioso segreto per sempre. Loro potevano avere Thor alla luce del giorno...

“Ehi moretto, non startene là imbambolato, passami una mela!” lo riscosse Volstagg vedendolo come ipnotizzato dai suoi pensieri. Loki si irritò.

“Puoi prendertela. O la tua pancia te lo impedisce?” rispose con sufficienza.

“Loki!” lo biasimò Thor, ma invalidando il richiamo si mise a ridere.

Si sedettero sul telo e iniziarono a pranzare. Tutto sommato non era così male, pensò Loki. Altre persone nello stesso prato festeggiavano la ricorrenza, alcune ballando, formando girotondi, giocando ad acchiapparella.

Un gruppo di ragazze che si teneva per mano passò loro accanto ed augurò una buona festività, regalando loro collane di fiori che avevano intrecciato. Avevano tutte i capelli lunghi e vestiti pieni di pieghe addosso, di quelli che si muovevano a ogni movimento. Quella che spiccava e sembrava il capo delle altre aveva sia i capelli sia le vesti color rame, gli occhi nocciola e le labbra rosse. I suoi movimenti erano particolarmente sinuosi da attirare lo sguardo. Fu lei a incaricarsi di mettere la corona più bella e ricca che avevano attorno al collo di Thor.

“Ecco qua, principe” gli sorrise con una voce che era quasi musica. Gli sfiorò poi il viso con la mano sottile e aggiunse: “A voi spetta solo il meglio.”

Lanciò a Thor un lungo sguardo, poi gli fece l'occhiolino e si mise a ridere, fuggendo via. Tutti guardarono le ragazze andarsene, Loki con un senso di irritazione profonda per l'omaggio fatto a Thor. Era la solita invidia. O era gelosia?

Thor appariva interdetto. Fandral allora gli diede una gomitata nelle costole.

“Sembra che tu le piaccia, raggio di sole.”

“Eh? Dici? Che vuol dire?” domandò dubbioso il principe.

“Che ti avrebbe volentieri preso per mano e portato in un posto appartato, se tu gli avessi dato il la. Ma il nostro Thor è ancora giovane e sprovveduto...”

Il biondo schiuse la bocca, sbigottito. “Ma... No, lei è una donna grande...”

“Tsk, possibile che non ci pensi ancora a queste cose? Io mi domando e dico!” dichiarò l'amico, lasciando intendere di essere molto più avanti di lui.

Continuarono a parlare e divertirsi, ma il pensiero di Thor andò molte volte a quella scena. Quando sul prato vedeva la ragazza dai capelli rossi danzare, il suo sguardo imbarazzato fuggiva lì. Nessuna donna prima l'aveva mai guardato in quel modo. Se solo avesse avuto più prontezza...

Loki si accorse di questo suo stato d'animo ma non volle vederlo. Decise per ripicca che quella era una di quelle notti in cui si sarebbe chiuso a chiave, contrariamente a quanto promesso.

 

Invece esitò di fronte alla porta a lungo, quando fu il momento. Si erano dati appuntamento e se Thor avesse trovato la porta chiusa avrebbe capito che il fratello ce l'aveva un po' con lui. Da un lato, Loki non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni. Ma dall'altro... Se Thor se ne fosse andato, sarebbe passato forse tanto tempo prima di trovarsi abbastanza soli e protetti da chiarire quella questione ad alta voce.

_Cosa c'è da chiarire? No_. _Io..._

La porta di camera sua si aprì in quel momento facendogli prendere un colpo. Entrò un Thor giulivo e sereno. “Ta-daaan!”

“Come mai sei venuto così presto?” chiese subito Loki, rigido.

“Credono che sia già crollato nel letto per la stanchezza della giornata. I miei amici mi hanno trascinato lì che ero praticamente addormentato, credono che mi abbia steso il vino... Ma tu sai quanto lo reggo. Facevo solo finta. Ho messo due cuscini sotto le coperte e sono venuto subito da te.”

“Nessuno ti ha visto?”

“No, tranquillo.”

“Sicuro?!”

“Sì. Solo, abbassiamo la luce. Nostra madre è già passata?”

“Sì, è andata a letto. Senti, Thor, io...” iniziò Loki. Ma Thor aveva già soffiato su tutte le candele e l'aveva preso per un braccio. Quella sera sentiva il bisogno di contatto come non mai. Lo condusse con una certa decisione fino al letto a baldacchino, lo esortò a salirci e chiuse tutti i tendaggi, lasciando solo una fenditura per far entrare la luce della luna che quella sera era piena.

“Ecco il nostro rifugio” disse Thor quasi con sollievo. “Qua nessuno può disturbarci.”

Quel gesto e quelle parole bastarono a far sciogliere la rabbia di Loki come burro. Quando erano insieme, chiusi in quel loro mondo, tutto spariva. C'erano solo i loro due corpi.

Prese coraggio e disse: “Posso farti vedere... Una cosa che ho imparato nell'ultimo anno?”

Thor lo fissò, interrogativo, mentre Loki chiudeva gli occhi. Dapprima con una certa fatica, Loki riuscì infine a far apparire all'interno del quadrato del materasso altri due individui tali e quali a lui. Thor li guardò scioccato.

“Santo cielo! Loki! Fantastico!” lo elogiò il fratello. “Proprio come ci riesce mamma!”

“Non... parlare di mamma proprio adesso” disse il Loki originale con un brivido.

Thor andò curioso a osservare da vicino i due cloni; stavano immobili ma sembravano veri in tutto e per tutto, respiravano persino.

“E riesci già a controllarli bene?”

“Sì. Abbastanza” rispose Loki quasi a disagio mentre Thor contemplava una perfetta replica di sé. “In effetti controllarne due è più difficile, ma me la cavo. Guarda.”

La replica di Loki che era davanti a Thor si mosse d'improvviso e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo con passione. Thor reagì quasi in imbarazzo, come se stesse baciando qualcun altro al posto di suo fratello. Loki li guardò baciarsi arrossendo, e rassicurò: “Non devi preoccuparti. Io sento _tutto_... In questo momento sono uno e tre contemporaneamente.”

“Mmh...” fu la risposta di Thor, che non riusciva a tirarsi indietro dalla carica passionale di quell'altro Loki. Il numero tre gli arrivò alle spalle e lo abbracciò languido, facendolo trasalire. Aveva due Loki avvinghiati al corpo e la cosa... Non era affatto male. Lo stavano spogliando.

“Mmh. Questa visione è interessante” studiò il Loki originale, a cui lo spettacolo di due se stessi e Thor aggradava non poco. “Toglietegli tutto.”

I due Loki non se lo fecero ripetere e non smisero di palpeggiare Thor, toccarlo, svestirlo laccio dopo laccio, nodo dopo nodo. Thor si sentiva preso d'assalto e contemporaneamente divertito dalla situazione. Si sciolse a poco a poco e cominciò ad assecondare i gesti dei due cloni, intrecciando le lingue prima con l'uno, poi con l'altro alle spalle. Si stava eccitando e aveva voglia di farseli tutti e tre. “Hai ragione” disse, mentre tre mani gli raggiungevano le parti intime e cominciavano a massaggiarlo, accarezzarlo. “Hanno il tuo odore. E anche il tuo sapore.”

“Visto?” fece Loki con aria saputa e soddisfatta.

“Sei meraviglioso, Loki. Non so come potrei stancarmi mai di... ah...” uno dei due Loki si era abbassato e l'aveva preso in bocca, l'altro cominciò contemporaneamente ad accarezzargli i testicoli.  Il Loki originale, che sentiva tutto ma nondimeno cominciava a trovare insopportabile non partecipare alla festa, si avvicinò al gruppo. Mentre gli altri pensavano a dargli piacere orale, fu il primo Loki stavolta a cercare le labbra di Thor. Che aveva gli occhi a mezz'asta, come non gliel'aveva mai visti, per il deliquio. “Hanno anche... il tuo tocco...”

Fecero sdraiare Thor e si spogliarono davanti ai suoi occhi tutti e tre. Il biondo maledisse che non potesse contemplare quello spettacolo alla luce piena. Erano tre ombre disegnate dalla luna, tre corpi asciutti che si insinuarono sul suo corpo e lo leccarono in più punti, mirando alle zone erogene, fino a concentrare l'attenzione collettiva tra le gambe. Tutti e tre concorsero a stimolarne il glande, l'asta, i testicoli, leccando e succhiando, accarezzando e segando, senza sconti anche se Thor doveva sforzarsi in ogni modo di non gridare e aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore per la fatica di trattenersi.

“Loki... Sei... un dio...” boccheggiò Thor.

“Non dire ovvietà” replicò Loki, quasi in contemporanea all'orgasmo del fratello. Tutti e tre i Loki si adoperarono per ripulire con la lingua il seme effuso. Sapevano quanto questo genere di attenzioni piacevano a Thor.

“Oh, maledetto fratello... Avevo promesso che avremmo fatto tutto per te...” ansimò il biondo dopo essersi un attimo ripreso dalle cure amorevoli di tre Loki soddisfatti di sé. “Invece ci sono voluti tre di te per me solo... Non è corretto, non è quello che si era stabilito...”

“Chi ti ha detto che non l'abbiamo fatto per me?” chiese malizioso Loki mentre Thor si levava sulle ginocchia per cercare gli abiti dismessi e frugarci dentro. Quando erano a letto, Loki prendeva sempre maggiore sicurezza.

Thor estrasse una cosa che sembrava una sorta di bracciale tempestato di gemme, poi prese Loki di sorpresa e gli si avventò contro, atterrandolo contro i cuscini. Gli bloccò le mani sopra la testa e poi i polsi alla ringhiera del letto, usando quella coppia di grossi bracciali uniti che appena scattarono si strinsero sulle sue carni. Per lo spavento, i due doppi di Loki scomparvero.

“Questi bracciali bloccano la magia” spiegò Thor semplice.

“Ehi, che...” Thor non l'aveva mai legato, prima. Non gli piaceva. Anche se, in basso, Loki stava avendo un'erezione formidabile suo malgrado. Scalciò, inquieto, cercò stabilità e chiese agitato: “Come hai fatto a riconoscermi come il Loki vero?”

“Sei ancora un dilettante con questo trucco. Non ti ho mai perso di vista un momento. Ora su, stai rilassato e allarga bene le gambe.”

“Eh? Cosa?” domandò Loki diventando paonazzo e guardando istintivamente in basso. Non avere il controllo degli arti superiori lo faceva sentire vulnerabile, esposto. Più del solito. Odiava quella sensazione con Thor. Specie... perché lo eccitava da impazzire e questo era anche peggio.

Thor non attese che facesse da solo e si insinuò tra le sue gambe aprendole con la forza, lasciando i genitali di lui completamente esposti alla sua mercé. Loki vide le mani del fratello chiudersi attorno al proprio sesso e non riuscì a smettere di guardare. Era certo che avrebbe schizzato molto a breve.

“Il mio adorato fratello si merita un bel massaggio per come si è comportato bene oggi” commentò Thor con un sorriso sornione, cominciando a segare il fratello con entrambe le mani. “Chissà che non si addolcisca un poco a forza di coccolarlo così...”

“Maledetto...” commentò Loki contorcendosi. Era sfibrato da quella sottomissione, per carattere la desiderava e la rifuggiva insieme. Thor intensificò la velocità e Loki si stupì di quanto riuscisse a essere delicato ed energico insieme quando lo toccava.

“Oh sì, fratellino, dai... Vieni per me...” cominciò a incoraggiarlo, mentre Loki si mordeva a sangue la lingua per non gemere. Poi Thor si fermò, sadico, lasciando le mani calde sul suo sesso.

_Oh, no..._

“Sbollentiamo un po' i roventi spiriti...” disse Thor sempre più tronfio. Tanto Loki detestava essere alla sua mercé, tanto il fratello adorava quella sensazione. Tenere tra le mani il sesso di Loki mentre lui se ne stava nudo, a gambe aperte e legato al letto per i polsi era quanto di più desiderabile ci potesse essere in qualunque universo. Ed era proprio questo compiacimento evidente a far infuriare il fratello minore.

“Dì le paroline magiche...” imboccò Thor, ubriaco di potere.

“Vaffanculo!” ribatté Loki pestando un piede sul lenzuolo.

Thor si abbassò e descrisse piccoli cerchi con la punta della lingua sul glande di Loki, mentre continuava a tenerlo fermo. Loki vide tutto e credette che non avrebbe retto.

“Io... non ti ho mai fatto penare così...” disse a Thor con una nota leggermente implorante nella voce.

“E io sì.”

“Te la farò pagare.”

“La prendo come una promessa...” rispose Thor e finalmente riprese a segarlo, permettendo a Loki di rilasciare un gemito di sollievo e poter godere di nuovo.

Poi Thor decise che era ora di far entrare la bocca in gioco e gli allargò ancora di più le gambe con le mani per continuare in questo modo. Il ritmo cambiò totalmente. Il pompino divenne lento, metodico e Loki riprese a soffrire per la procrastinazione dell'apice. Non aveva intenzione di supplicare Thor, ma...

“Avanti... Più veloce...”

“No. Voglio gustarti a lungo, stasera...” rispose il biondo, ispirato.

“Ma avevi detto... che avresti fatto tutto per me...”

“Vedrai che dopo stanotte bacerai la terra dove cammino” disse Thor, disseminando di baci i testicoli del fratello, separandogli sempre di più le gambe, scendendo giù fino al perineo...

“Mai” ringhiò Loki e fu costretto stavolta a buttare la testa all'indietro.

Invece di tornare su, Thor studiò sempre più interessato il suo percorso con la lingua, con le dita. Amava ogni anfratto di carne di Loki, era come se fosse sua, anzi meglio, un corpo con cui non si sarebbe mai stancato di giocare. Allargò le natiche e valutò a lungo quelle misteriose profondità che in esse si aprivano, le solleticò col dito. Non c'era una sola parte di Loki che gli provocasse noia o disgusto, voleva arrivare dappertutto, nel suo cuore, nel suo ventre, acciambellarsi lì e starsene al sicuro per sempre. Allungò un dito verso quel buco, lo solleticò. Sentì il corpo del fratello fremere, forse per il solletico, forse per i brividi. Si fece largo, riprese a leccare la zona perineale, fino a scendere, scendere sempre di più. Voleva assaggiarlo. Voleva infilare la lingua nel luogo più personale e privato di lui, ora che era legato...

Loki avvertì quanto stava succedendo molto prima di razionalizzarlo. Sentiva le scariche di adrenalina e intervallate a esse la lingua umida del fratello che guizzava attorno al suo buco, circoscrivendo sempre di più la zona, fino a puntare decisa verso il centro esatto e tentare di affondare dentro, poi ritirarsi, poi tentare di affondare di nuovo, poi disegnare piccoli cerchi...

Loki provò a divincolarsi inutilmente, perché Thor lo teneva per le gambe. Interessato a quanto stava scoprendo, il biondo si tirò su scientifico e schiacciò le gambe di Loki contro la sua pancia, di modo che il punto che ora stava esplorando fosse ancora più esposto. Poi tornò a leccarlo e giocare col suo buco con attenzioni concentrate.

“Thor... Smettila... Basta...” pregò Loki scioccato, scoprendo vibrazioni del tutto nuove. Quello era troppo, era andare oltre la sua anima. Alla completa berlina di Thor. Lui avrebbe voluto sempre di più, sempre di più, fino a entrargli dentro e non poter più essere fatto uscire...

Stavolta Thor non ebbe alcuna battuta maliziosa, non gli dette proprio ascolto. Continuò a gratificare quella zona fino a che Loki non dovette accettarlo di buon grado, abbandonando a poco a poco le membra.

Thor era attratto da quelle profondità, era eccitato da quelle profondità. Voleva capire. Così tornò al sesso di Loki, si occupò del piacere del fratello come promesso, fino a che questi finalmente gli venne in bocca. Loki poté finalmente svuotarsi, mentre Thor ingoiava tutto diligente come si era ormai abituato a fare. Si accasciò poi sul suo corpo legato e continuò a rimuginare tra sé.

“Me l'hai fatta aspettare, stavolta” commentò Loki quando la loro pelle appiccicosa si fu un poco raffreddata. “Ma avevi ragione, l'attesa ha solo migliorato la conclusione.”

“Ti è piaciuto... Quando... Ti ho leccato lì?” chiese Thor titubante.

“Lì dove?”

“Lo sai... Sotto...” alluse Thor arrossendo nella penombra, così come arrossì Loki.

“Non so, è... una sensazione strana...”

“Strana brutta o strana piacevole?”

_'Brutta' non è il genere di parola che può essere associata a qualcosa che viene dalla tua lingua, Thor._

Ma questo apparteneva a quel genere di discorsi che si vergognava, per orgoglio, a fargli. La pensavano allo stesso modo su quelle pratiche notturne, senza saperlo: nel corpo del fratello non vi era alcunché di tabù, estraneo o sgradevole. Erano come fatti per gratificarsi a vicenda.

“Posso chiederti una cosa? Che... vorrei provare” azzardò Thor quasi timido. Ringraziava di non dover guardare il fratello in faccia, e che il fatto che fosse ancora legato gli desse un qualche vantaggio residuo.

“Cosa?”

“Mi piacerebbe... Leccarti di nuovo lì, per bene...”

“Thor!”

“...e vorrei che tu lo facessi a me. Nello... stesso momento se possibile. Te la senti?”

Loki restò a bocca aperta. Non era facile che suo fratello riuscisse a stupirlo in quel modo.

“Se... ti assecondo, mi sleghi prima?” replicò tentando di mostrare fegato. La cosa in sé non lo preoccupava: qualunque cosa fosse in grado di fare Thor, poteva anche lui.

Senza bisogno di risposte, Thor cercò le chiavi e aprì le manette istoriate. Loki fu finalmente libero ma non poté nemmeno riprendersi che il fratello lo afferrò per i polsi e lo baciò. Loki gli buttò le braccia al collo. Si baciarono a lungo, come a volte gli piaceva fare anche solo per sentire che potevano. Nel buio potevano udire solo gli schiocchi umidi delle loro bocche. Si sdraiarono senza interrompere il bacio, poi Thor fu pronto e si staccò da lui, disponendosi sopra al suo corpo, ma nel senso contrario rispetto a Loki. Il quale si ritrovò sopra gli occhi i glutei e le gambe muscolose di Thor e vi si aggrappò; se quel che voleva era una visita approfondita della lingua di Loki al proprio buco, il fratello era più che pronto a dargliela anche non avendo mai fatto qualcosa del genere. Ma si trattava di suo fratello, non c'erano limiti tra loro. Attirò verso di sé con le braccia il bacino di Thor, separò le sue natiche di marmo fino ad affondare col viso in esse, e quando individuò il bersaglio cominciò a leccarlo e solleticarlo senza pietà.

Thor si sentì attraversato da una scarica elettrica tale da fargli credere che sarebbe venuto. L'unico modo di sfogare la tensione da brividi che sentiva era darsi da fare a sua volta, così si coricò verso il buco di Loki e tornò a dargli attenzione.

Se qualcuno li avesse visti dall'esterno, quell'inestricabile intreccio di corpi, li avrebbe detti perfettamente immobili; ma le lingue erano operose al massimo e guizzanti l'uno nell'ingresso del piacere dell'altro ed era eccitante per entrambi. Li faceva sentire un tutto unico.

“Ah... Loki, dio...” Thor si morse la lingua. Voleva dirgli _ti amo_ , ma qualcosa lo aveva trattenuto. Quel momento era già _troppo_ così. Non conosceva neppure il significato profondo di quelle due parole. Eppure erano per un attimo state sulla punta di quella stessa lingua che adesso spingeva per farsi largo nell'accesso contratto di Loki, nell'anello di muscoli che ne chiudeva l'ingresso e che Thor trovava persino tenero...

La lingua però non era abbastanza forte per farsi strada e Thor, invece di placare la propria curiosità, ne era sempre più morbosamente attratto. Si accompagnò all'improvviso con un dito, vedendo se si poteva inoltrarsi anche di più... L'anello pareva avere un varco...

Loki, avvertendo quel pericolo, trasecolò ma non poté muoversi. Per com'era posizionato Thor, era completamente bloccato giù dal peso e dalla presenza del suo corpo.

“Thor. Che fai?” non poté trattenersi dal domandare ad alta voce, scioccato.

Ma il fratello era troppo in trance per ascoltare e le sue dita continuarono a cercare la giusta dose di dolcezza per _penetrare_ quel buco serrato senza fargli male... Finalmente il polpastrello del mignolo riuscì a spingersi nel primo tratto, e Thor avvertì con tenerezza i muscoli di Loki fare forza attorno a quella minuscola invasione esterna.

“No... Basta...” pregò Loki nel momento in cui capì che gli stava tentando di entrare dentro con le dita. Visto che Thor non gli prestava ascolto, decise di rendere al fratello pan per focaccia e si impegnò per fare esattamente la stessa cosa a Thor, ma con un po' meno di perizia. Anche lui a un certo punto sentì due dita che tentavano di affondargli dentro a turno e sperimentò delle sensazioni fortissime. Quella che era una piccola invasione di campo divenne a poco a poco piacere, per entrambi. Finirono con l'eccitarsi e abbandonare quella pratica per una molto più spiccia, avendo bisogno di darsi piacere alla svelta: cominciarono a segarsi in contemporanea, senza lasciare quella posizione, fino a che non vennero entrambi per la seconda volta in quella notte. Poi si addormentarono, sereni col creato, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Quando la mattina Thor dovette trascinarsi via dal letto di prima mattina, fu di umore nero: non era giusto che una simile intesa paradisiaca venisse così interrotta. Una volta nella vita voleva svegliarsi tra le braccia di Loki con calma, alla luce del sole, senza temere niente, come quando erano bambini. Ma non era possibile.

 


	3. 3

“Dai! Gioca a nascondino con noi!” lo pregò ancora una volta Thor. Ormai si era messo in testa di far entrare Loki nella sua vita sociale a tutti i costi.

“Scordatelo.”

“Sarà divertente!”

“Non siamo più bambini, Thor” sentenziò Loki con noncuranza, aggirandolo. Ma Thor gli si parò davanti di nuovo.

“E dai, gli altri sono già pronti che aspettano... Ci tengono che ci sia anche tu.”

“Non è vero. _Tu_ ci tieni” rispose Loki e lo squadrò con divertimento. Improvvisamente gli venne un'idea interessante, e poi non riusciva a dire di no a Thor quando si faceva così insistente, quando era così importante per lui. “Va bene. Però deve toccare a te per primo. Voglio che mi acchiappi.”

L'aveva detto con tono accattivante, lasciando cadere lì per lì la cosa e avviandosi verso la prima uscita dal castello. Thor gli tenne dietro con più incertezza, continuando a ripetersi quelle parole nella mente e a chiedersi, con un certo ritardo, se ci fosse qualche doppio significato o no. Suo fratello aveva la capacità di mandarlo ai matti.

Raggiunsero gli altri nel parco da caccia fuori le mura e Thor comunicò con soddisfazione di tutti che avrebbe iniziato lui a cercare. Cominciò a contare contro un albero, così, e gli amici corsero di volata a nascondersi in cinque direzioni diverse. Il principe contò fino a cento, poi quando si volse vide il deserto. Pimpante si diresse verso le zone del giardino dove la vegetazione era più fitta, dietro il pergolato, nei ninfei; senza mai perdere con la coda dell'occhio l'albero di partenza. Cercò di sorprendere qualcuno dietro un agglomerato di rocce sbucando all'improvviso, ma niente. Sbuffò.

“Non mi sembra tu abbia un talento naturale, fratello” lo sorprese Loki alle spalle, dopo essersi avvicinato silenzioso come può esserlo solo un serpente.

“Loki!” esclamò sottovoce Thor, ma questi si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla bocca.

Il fratello maggiore fu ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi. Verdi, scintillanti, saturi di promesse. Loki gli fece segno di fare silenzio, poi lo spinse contro una delle pareti di roccia. “Qua non ci troverà nessuno...”

“Ma... Il gioco... Verranno a cercarci...”

“Questo è l'eccitante” rispose Loki e si inginocchiò davanti, cominciando a sciogliere con delicatezza i lacci dei calzoni di Thor. “Cercherò di essere veloce e indolore...”

Per quanto amassero ogni contatto, le carezze, i preliminari, ormai avevano entrambi capito i modi per far raggiungere all'altro il culmine con poco sforzo. Thor si ribellò ancora per un poco in imbarazzo – non l'avevano mai fatto fuori dal segreto di una stanza da letto – ma poi si lasciò andare alle cure delle sue mani e labbra, respirando forte, lasciando andare indietro la testa.

Le mani di Loki erano perfette, incapaci di fargli del male. Ogni sua carezza era una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale e Thor avvertiva il contrasto tra l'aria frizzante e il calore affettuoso della sua pelle, della sua bocca...

“Stai diventando così bravo...” ansimò Thor.

“Ormai ti conosco come le mie tasche...” ridacchiò Loki. “Le lunghe notti di allenamento hanno fruttato...”

“C'è ancora molto di me che devi scoprire...” mormorò Thor, poi, “ah... vengo...”

“Il solito sbruffone. I nostri genitori sono troppo permissivi con te...”

“...da che pulpito. Sei un cocco di mamma.”

“...hai bisogno che tuo fratello ti rieduchi” concluse Loki, e smise di segarlo e succhiarlo. Si tirò su a sedere, rassettandosi le vesti. Thor lo guardò, ancora all'aria, barzotto e interrogativo.

“Che fai? Perché? Perché ti fermi? Che fai?” ripeté sconclusionato, considerato che già da parecchi secondi il suo cervello aveva abdicato in favore delle parti basse.

“Ogni promessa è debito... Te l'ho detto che te l'avrei fatta pagare. Ora mi prendo la mia vittoria” rispose Loki, e svanì piano nel nulla in uno sfolgorio di luce verde. A Thor si ghiacciò il sangue.

_Cazzo. Era uno dei suoi cazzo di cloni_ .  _Cazzo_ .

Si era fatto mettere in scacco da Loki che aveva giocato sporco e adesso per giunta era troppo duro ed eccitato per correre indietro e salvare la gara. L'aveva battuto su tutta la linea, e non solo a quello stupido gioco.

“Maledetto Loki! La prossima volta...” grugnì, sedendosi mesto sulle rocce con il sesso ancora troppo eretto per poterlo rimettere nei pantaloni.

_Ok. Pensa intensamente. Mamma e papà. La lumaca morta che avevo trovato sul parapetto della finestra. Il dolce cucciolo di cane che ho preso in braccio ieri. Quella volta in cui sono caduto e mi sono rotto un braccio. La lezione dell'insegnante di storia. La..._

Alla fine, passarono venti minuti prima che Thor fosse nelle condizioni di tornare all'albero dove già tutti i suoi avversari si erano radunati. Sif lo guardò allibita: “Si può sapere che fine avevi fatto? Ti sei perso come al solito?”

“Zitta. Ho avuto un incidente” mentì. Ma tutti sghignazzarono, e Loki con più gusto degli altri.

“Ti sei perso” rincarò Volstagg. Poi indicò Loki: “Mi sa che non dovevi invitare il piccolo Dio dell'Inganno nel gioco. Ci straccerà sempre tutti quanti.”

Thor arrossì di botto, pensando che _sapessero_. “Cosa? Io...?”

“Ci ha detto che ti ha distratto con uno dei suoi doppi facendoti inseguire lui in modo da seminarti” replicò Volstagg dandosi un colpo divertito sulla pancia.

Thor fulminò Loki con lo sguardo e disse a tutti: “Questo è barare!”

“Non avevamo stabilito altre regole” replicò Loki ilare. “Se vuoi cambiarle da ora in poi...”

Thor voltò loro le spalle, imbufalito. Vedendolo andare via, Sif gli gridò dietro: “Eddai! Non andartene! Il solito permaloso!”

“Non ho più voglia di giocare” masticò Thor in modo che sentissero. In realtà era arrabbiato solo con Loki, ma non era neanche rabbia. Il fatto è odiava perdere contro di lui, lo faceva sentire stupido. Gli piaceva di più quando Loki era il suo fratellino affettuoso, dolce, ma quando erano di fronte agli altri si trasformava. Doveva sempre indossare la maschera dello sfacciato, del vincente. Pareva di essere in un'eterna gara. Solo in camera da letto Loki gli mostrava un po' del sé migliore, ma Thor era stanco di vederlo fingere una volta che erano fuori. Non era giusto. Non sarebbe più andato a cercarlo per un bel po'...

Si fermò di colpo quando arrivò al lago e si accorse che una ragazza stava immergendo le gambe fino al ginocchio nell'acqua linda, sollevando le gonne. Vide i suoi capelli ramati; e vide anche l'accenno di cosce tornite che rimanevano scoperte. L'erezione repressa a fatica si risvegliò di colpo. La ragazza si voltò e lo vide. Lo accolse con un sorriso radioso.

“Mio principe! Sono la donna più fortunata dei Sette Mondi a vederti arrivare così, alle mie spalle, proprio tu, quando già temevo che qualche uomo di cattive intenzioni fosse alle mie spalle per un momento che ho ceduto a godermi l'acqua fresca...”

Thor deglutì. _Cattive intenzioni_. Si sentì stranamente a disagio per quelle parole e fu pronto a fare dietro front. Ma invece disse: “Tu sei la ragazza che alla festa del raccolto primaverile mi ha regalato la collana di fiori intrecciati, vero?”

“Il mio nome è Tanya, principe” rispose lei. Poi lo squadrò con un intuito tutto femminile e notò l'erezione poco nascosta che deformava i vestiti. Si mise a ridere tra sé, musicale. Poi entusiasta propose: “Vuoi forse raggiungermi nelle acque, principe?”

“Io... Io devo proprio...” balbettò lui, ma a quel punto Tanya si sfilò dalla testa tutti i vestiti che le restavano addosso buttandoli a riva. Il suo corpo era nudo e bianco, aveva grossi seni con capezzoli arrossati anch'essi e turgidi. Thor voleva solo poter toccare per la prima volta quella finora inaccessibile morbidezza femminile e mandò al diavolo tutto. La raggiunse, frettoloso, togliendosi solo gli stivali e nient'altro. Lei si mise a ridere ed era così attraente, nuda, nell'acqua, senza un pensiero.

“Anche coi vestiti bagnati siete così bello...” gli disse Tanya e gli mise le braccia al collo. Lui esitò quel tanto da farle avere le sue risposte. Lei gli prese una mano e la condusse sott'acqua, fino a raggiungere la propria intimità. Lui trasalì, mentre lei, divenuta seria, disse: “Infilami un dito dentro, principe...”

Lui non sapeva bene che intendesse ma fece tutto praticamente lei, fino a che Thor poté sentire il diverso tipo di umidità che la donna aveva dentro, calda e che incoraggiava a scivolare in profondità, più densa della saliva. Era una scoperta straordinaria per Thor, la cui attenzione ne fu subito carpita, ma poi la donna si sporse per baciarlo e lui provò una serie di sentimenti contrastanti: il brivido dei seni di lei che gli sfioravano il petto e la scarsa familiarità con quelle labbra. In quest'ultimo punto sembrava esserci qualcosa di _sbagliato_ , ma quel corpo, altrettanto estraneo, gli interessava troppo per gettare la spugna. Si staccò dal suo bacio per poter chiedere: “E ora che devo fare?”

Lei cominciò a slacciargli gli stessi nastri che poco prima aveva sciolto Loki, poi, leggera, gli salì di colpo in braccio e lui fu costretto a tenerla su per le cosce nude. L'inguine aperto di lei sfregava ora contro l'erezione rediviva di lui, il suo sesso troppo stimolato quel giorno per non avere il sopravvento su ogni altra cosa. “Ora...” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, provocandogli una stilettata di adrenalina alle reni. “Mettilo dentro...”

L'istinto naturale lo guidò a fare quanto andava fatto. E lo fece, nell'acqua, senza rifletterci particolarmente sopra. La penetrò quasi in un colpo solo e si sentì interamente accolto da quell'antro caldo e lubrificato. Lei cominciò a muoversi contro il suo corpo e Thor voleva solo scoprire che cosa si provava ad amare una donna, così si abbandonò ai sensi. Era troppo agitato però e raggiunse il culmine dell'eccitazione dopo già qualche minuto, totalmente avventato poiché dopo le venne dentro. Lei non si tirò indietro poco prima come avrebbe fatto con altri uomini: l'eventualità di avere un figlio bastardo da un futuro re era comunque tanto di guadagnato per qualunque donna del popolo. Thor era abbastanza giovane e sprovveduto da non prendere nemmeno in considerazione le precauzioni da quel rischio. Per fortuna questa volta la scampò: Tanya era molto vicina al ciclo.

Quando tornarono sulla terraferma, la donna era convinta che avrebbero ripetuto l'esperienza a breve; ma Thor, senza il coraggio di guardarla per la troppa vergogna, ringraziò e la salutò e andò via. Tanya non si arrabbiò nemmeno, lo osservò con un materno sorriso e si rivestì.

 

Per quattro notti Thor non si fece vedere in camera di Loki, e parve evitarlo anche di giorno. Al quinto il fratello minore decise che si sarebbe accollato lui il rischio – che tra l'altro era una soluzione più sicura, visto che Thor in confronto a lui riusciva a essere furtivo come un elefante che cammina sulle uova. Lasciò un proprio ologramma a dormire al posto suo e, con estremo sforzo, prese le sembianze di una delle guardie del castello per avvicinarsi indisturbato alle stanze di Thor. Ormai, stava imparando anche quel trucco. Appena non vide nessun altro nel corridoio sgusciò dentro la porta, chiudendola. Il rumore fece ridestare il fratello maggiore, che si stropicciò gli occhi e si tirò su assonnato: “Chi è che entra in camera mia a quest'ora? Potrei farti impiccare per questo!”

Contento, Loki tornò alle sue sembianze di ragazzino. “Chi altri vuoi che sia?”

“Loki!” fiatò Thor e lo fissò sbigottito e con un accenno di paura. Lo vide posare il suo soprabito su una sedia e avvicinarsi, tranquillo, fino a sedersi a bordo del letto.

“Da un po' non ti facevi vedere. Mi stavo preoccupando” esordì Loki cercando di ostentare la sicurezza che non aveva. Thor, a questo punto, ricambiò il suo sguardo con un profondo senso di colpa.

Chissà perché era pieno di vergogna nei confronti del fratello per ciò che era accaduto al laghetto con Tanya. Non che le due cose si riguardassero, solo... Che per diverse ore quel giorno aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio ci fosse stato suo fratello al posto della donna, che non era ancora pronto per quelle cose, ma che allo stesso tempo le desiderava in maniera del tutto diversa da come amava appartarsi con Loki. C'era un'enorme differenza tra le due cose e che il fratello ne fosse all'oscuro era necessario quanto inquietante, perché Loki era così furbo, così misterioso nei suoi poteri subdoli, che Thor aveva l'impressione gli potesse leggere dentro a una sola occhiata.

“Io...” incominciò Thor, non sapendo che dire. “Scusa, il tempo mi è passato senza accorgermene e...”

“Sei ancora arrabbiato perché ho barato a nascondino?” chiese Loki inclinando la testa. Con quell'espressione, sembrava a Thor un esserino incapace di fare del male. Il suo fratellino, che si rivelava quando erano soli, non lo stronzo bastardo che amava ridicolizzarlo di fronte agli altri.

In fondo era anche colpa sua se non Thor aveva potuto fare a meno di Tanya. Si cominciava a irritare di nuovo...

“Non è solo il nascondino, Loki. Non mi piace il modo in cui mi tratti di fronte ai miei amici. Ogni volta...”

“Oh, il grande Thor che viene sminuito!”

“Vorrei che fossi più dolce, come quando dormiamo insieme.”

“Ti piace l'idea di mostrare al mondo che sono il tuo cagnolino addestrato, non è così?” ributtò indietro Loki con lo sguardo che emanava fiamme verdi. “Mi dispiace, ma puoi riuscire forse ad ammanettarmi quando siamo nello stesso letto. Non fuori di lì; quello non te lo permetterei.”

“Io le cose me le prendo, Loki” fu la sua risposta e il fratello lo fissò con collera, fino a tremare. Poi Thor notò che aveva qualcosa in mano.

“Che cos'hai lì?” chiese.

Loki nascose subito l'oggetto sotto le pieghe delle vesti: “Era un regalo, ma non te lo meriti.”

“Su, dai, dimmelo!” pregò Thor. “Ti chiedo scusa per tutto, sono stato un bruto! Ora non ho voglia di litigare. Ora che sei qui, voglio che rimani!”

Ecco che tornava il Thor solare e schietto, subito dimentico dei suoi malumori, quello a cui i suoi genitori e tutti quanti finivano per perdonare sempre tutto. Loki fu tentato narcisisticamente di dirgli di no e andarsene, ma ormai si era troppo pregustato un'altra nottata di _piacere_ che gettò la spugna e mostrò a Thor una boccetta di terracotta rotonda e piena di liquido trasparente. “Ho preso alle ancelle un po' di olio per massaggi.”

“Wow!” disse Thor guardando la boccetta come se fosse qualcosa di straordinario. In quel momento sembrava gioioso e innocente come un bambino e Loki dovette usare tutte le sue forze per non ammorbidirsi ulteriormente con lui.

“Ti... va se ti faccio io un vero massaggio, una volta tanto?” domandò titubante.

Non gliel'avrebbe mai confessato, ma adorava avere il pretesto di toccare Thor. La sua pelle tesa, i suoi muscoli così naturalmente marcati, le sue forme solide... E quell'unguento avrebbe fatto scivolare le mani su tutto quel bene del creato in maniera straordinaria, a Loki ribolliva il fegato al solo pensiero.

“Sei capace?” chiese Thor a bocca aperta. Se fosse stato un cane, avrebbe scodinzolato come un matto in quel momento.

“Diciamo che vorrei esercitarmi... su di te. Adesso” ammiccò, a suo agio nei panni di seduttore. Da quando lui e Thor avevano raggiunto quel grado di intimità, la sua autostima era salita, i suoi movimenti erano più sciolti e consci del proprio potenziale.

Già con l'acquolina, Thor rispose: “Hai delle idee meravigliose.” Si tolse la maglietta bianca che indossava per la notte e, anche se non era apparentemente necessario, si tolse ottimista pure i pantaloni. Guardò Loki e disse: “Però ti spogli anche tu. Mi piace ancora di più l'idea così.”

“Agli ordini. Mettiti a pancia in giù.”

Thor non se lo fece ripetere e intanto che Loki si spogliava anche lui si distese prono sopra le lenzuola e appoggiò la testa sulle mani, rilassato. Avvertì il fratello che saliva a cavalcioni della sua vita e il risveglio immediato del proprio sesso contro la superficie del letto.

Intanto Loki contemplava la bellezza della schiena del fratello, una V perfetta che veniva chiusa da due deltoidi curvi, sodi. Lui, al confronto, era molto più minuto, ma a Thor piaceva molto il suo corpo così com'era dunque andava bene. Mise la boccetta d'olio accanto a sé e ne prese un poco, bagnandosi le mani. Ne aveva in abbondanza per ungere tutta la schiena del fratello.

“Oh... Sì...” mormorò Thor a occhi chiusi nel sentire il primo tocco delle mani di Loki.

Loki si chiedeva a chi dei due piacesse di più quel gioco. C'era più luce in camera di Thor rispetto alla sua poiché la finestra era esposta alle fiaccole del portale d'ingresso. Questo rendeva solo più piacevole pascersi della vista di quella solida carne meravigliosa. Loki avvertì la propria eccitazione e ovviamente anche Thor la sentì. Quest'ultimo capì, non ci volle molto, che per quanto piacevole non avrebbe resistito al massaggio a lungo. Invece che essere rilassante, avrebbe finito col diventare frustrante.

Loki ungeva a mano a mano le sue mani e le dita sottili scorrevano sui muscoli e sui nervi del fratello, percorrendoli. A differenza di Thor avrebbe voluto andare avanti ore, solo così. Cercava di seguire la linea dei suoi tendini, assecondarla. A uno a uno, anche i propri nervi si scioglievano. Disse, sottovoce, a Thor: “Sai. Non volevo farti arrabbiare quel giorno... Era per provocarti un po'. Non è che mi interessasse davvero vincere. Per me era una cosa... tra noi.”

“Ah... Uh? Che...? Ah, no, non devi preoccuparti” rispose Thor, distratto dal torpore del massaggio.

“Insomma, so che a volte è difficile leggermi...”

“Mmh.”

“Ma lo sai. Insomma. Tu... sei...”

Loki si morse il labbro inferiore. Che stava blaterando? Doveva smetterla. Ma Thor a quel punto sbarrò gli occhi e si divincolò da lui fino a potersi girare. Lo afferrò per un polso e domandò: “Io sono... cosa?”

“Niente.”

“No. _Tu_ stavi dicendo qualcosa. Avanti” insistette Thor senza mollarlo, ma scivolando da sotto le sue gambe e mettendosi a sedere, di modo che i loro occhi fossero alla stessa altezza.

Loki, raffreddato da quell'insistenza, scosse la testa. “Niente, davvero.”

A quel punto Thor decise di sopraffarlo come tante altre volte, atterrandolo sotto di sé. Non sapeva bene quello che stava facendo, voleva solo impedire... che Loki gli sfuggisse in quei modi che solo lui conosceva. Voleva trattenerlo e bloccarlo, in modo che rimanesse suo. Voleva _averlo_.

“Lasciami” intimò Loki con poca convinzione. Se Thor non avesse avuto uno sguardo tanto serio, l'avrebbe preso per uno dei loro giochi di lotta notturni. Decise di portare le cose in quella direzione; allargò le gambe e le sollevò attorno ai fianchi di Thor, attirandolo a sé in uno di quei loro abbracci carnali e senza pudore. Ne cercò il bacio.

“Avanti... Rilassati...” Allungò le mani ancora vischiose verso il suo sesso e cominciò a segarlo; la sensazione, con la lubrificazione, era almeno due volte più piacevole. “Non avevo ancora finito con te...”

Thor gli morse le labbra, rispose al bacio, sentendo la frenesia che l'aveva preso crescere e ancora crescere. Come se quello che facevano non fosse abbastanza. Pensò, all'improvviso, a quello che aveva avuto con Tanya. Non si erano limitati a darsi piacere con le mani, con la bocca, con la lingua o con la superficie del corpo. Era _entrato_ in lei. E Thor voleva qualcosa del genere anche adesso. Con Loki avrebbe semplicemente tolto il fiato. Voleva di più. Desiderava _penetrare_ in lui ed espugnarlo fino in fondo, senza possibilità per Loki di respingere il suo ingresso. Ma come? Tanya era una donna, era _decisamente_ diversa là in fondo. Frustrato, Thor cominciò ad avvinghiarsi a Loki al punto da strusciare il proprio sesso contro il solco delle sue natiche. Vide il fratello arrossire, e che quel contatto piaceva anche a lui, tanto che strinse i glutei attorno. Ma non era abbastanza...

La mano di Thor scivolò sul petto di Loki, sul suo ventre liscio, ancora fino al suo sesso eretto e oltre, i testicoli che sfiorò appena, poi ancora più in là, fino a trovare quel luogo che tanto interesse gli aveva provocato l'altra volta. Solo che il buco era asciutto. La volta precedente era riuscito a infilarci un polpastrello, ma era anche pieno di saliva...

“Sei proprio fissato” commentò Loki con un certo disappunto, ma quelle carezze gli causarono gli stessi brividi della volta precedente e Thor poté avvedersene. Ricordò che il buco di Tanya all'inizio pareva altrettanto piccolo, ma Thor aveva comunque potuto entrare in lei. La ragazza, però, aveva una sorta di umore naturale e viscido che aveva fatto penetrare Thor con una maggiore facilità. Umore che Loki ovviamente non aveva come nessuno lo ha in quel buco...

Ma poi Thor ebbe l'illuminazione più intelligente della sua intera esistenza, un'intuizione che lo fece sentire fiero di se stesso; guardò con bramosia l'unguento per massaggi portato dallo stesso Loki e lo arraffò come una gazza ladra, ribollendo di desiderio. Un po' preoccupato dal suo improvviso atteggiamento, Loki, ancora disteso, chiese: “Che fai?”

“Un altro esperimento.”

“Va... va bene ma... Cosa?”

“Questa tua parte che mi ossessiona... Posso accarezzartela usando l'olio?”

Loki deglutì aria. Era uno sviluppo per nulla previsto, un'idea che lo aggredì di colpo. All'improvviso ebbe la fronte imperlata di sudore e le farfalle nello stomaco. “Ah... Io...” abbassò le gambe e le allargò per Thor. “Ok. Prova.”

Quando Thor iniziò a toccare il buco col dito bagnato di unguento e piccoli movimenti delicati e concentrici, Loki ebbe una reazione talmente forte che gemette senza potersi controllare. Per istinto, provò a chiudere le gambe, ma Thor lo trattenne.

“Davvero è così intensa?” chiese interessato.

“Potremmo smettere?” chiese Loki. La sensazione era straordinaria e lo faceva sentire straordinariamente a disagio. E vulnerabile.

“Te lo scordi” rispose Thor riprendendo. Loki dovette trattenere il respiro per non mettersi a urlare. Aveva il fiato spezzato dalle dita del fratello che gli accarezzavano quel punto così sensibile, prima il medio, poi il pollice. Thor continuò fino a quando la sensazione diventò insopportabile. A differenza di quando le sue attenzioni si concentravano sul sesso e davano piacere e sollievo crescente fino al raggiungimento del culmine, Loki sentiva l'eccitazione e il desiderio aumentare di momento in momento, ma senza nessun conforto dei sensi. Poi, a tradimento, Thor provò a penetrarlo col dito medio e lo prese talmente alla sprovvista che i muscoli di Loki si contrassero tardi, quando il dito era già entrato.

“Ahi. Se chiudi così tanto mi fai male e non posso nemmeno uscire” lo redarguì Thor. Loki provò a sottrarsi ma il fratello lo tenne fermo per le spalle con l'altra mano. “Se fai storie, giuro che ti lego come l'altra volta e continuo a infilare le dita nel tuo buco come mi pare e piace mentre tu hai le mani legate.”

Quella minaccia ebbe l'effetto di una scarica elettrica che Loki avvertì in tutto il corpo e in particolare concentrata sui genitali, sul sesso che si indurì immediatamente, e nella superficie di pelle nascosta che ora avvolgeva stretta dal dito di Thor e veniva da esso stimolata. Loki si sentiva spaventato e fuori dalla sua carne al medesimo tempo.

“Ecco, da bravo. Rilassati e stai fermo mentre lo faccio” approvò il biondo.

“Che cosa? Che vuoi fare, esattamente, puoi dirmelo?” domandò Loki pienamente scettico e praticamente ignaro di cosa stava accadendo; sia in quella stanza, sia nel proprio corpo.

“Allargarti” rispose Thor. “Allargarti per vedere se riesco a entrare in te.”

Loki aprì piano le palpebre, frastornato. “Entrare... In me? Che... vuoi dire?”

“Te lo farò vedere presto. Ora stai fermo” disse Thor con impegno. “Prova a rilassare i muscoli attorno al mio dito. Avanti. Dai, che ci stai riuscendo. Forza.” Estrasse il dito e lo immerse ancora nell'olio, poi penetrò di nuovo. Ripeté l'operazione più volte, sempre incoraggiando Loki ad abituarsi all'idea del suo dito dentro. Riuscì ad andare sempre più in fondo. Poi, il punto chiave: provò a infilare due dita e stavolta dovette fare un po' di forza. Loki gemette, forse di dolore, ma non disse nulla stavolta. Non aveva ben chiaro cosa volesse Thor da lui. O forse in un angolo del suo cervello lo sapeva e non voleva tirarsi indietro. Loki al momento era troppo disorientato per capire dove si trovava.

Ora che aveva due dita dentro, Thor provò ad allargarle. Massaggiò per vedere se a Loki quel contatto potesse dare un qualche piacere. Se gli avesse fatto male e basta, si sarebbe fermato. Ma il fratello rilasciava degli ansiti poco equivocabili, specie quando piegava le dita verso l'alto e premeva...

“Ah... È... bello... Non credevo... Di poter provare piacere anche lì... Ah!” Il suono che gli era uscito era talmente forte da attraversare sicuramente la parete. Per fortuna, non c'era che il vuoto al di là del muro, ma Thor temette comunque per qualche istante che qualcuno potesse avere sentito. E odiava quella precauzione... Lui voleva sentire Loki urlare a perdifiato. Specie se davvero...

“Ti voglio, Loki” gli sussurrò caldo accanto al viso, mentre continuava a spingere con le due dita nel buco, provocandogli sensazioni sempre più forti e sconosciute.

Loki, intontito, non poté che biascicare un: “Sì...” ignaro. A quel punto, le dita di Thor uscirono da lui di colpo lasciandolo con un senso di vuoto, orfano. Tirò su la testa per vedere e quel che trovò fu suo fratello che, febbrile, svuotava il contenuto della boccetta sul proprio sesso che era sollevato e duro come un'asta di bandiera.

“Che cosa... stai...?” iniziò confuso Loki, ma Thor poco propenso nello stato psicologico attuale a essere delicato lo buttò di nuovo giù sdraiato e gli sollevò le gambe, guidando il proprio glande diventato ormai enorme e livido contro il buco che aveva lavorato per decine di minuti. A quel punto Loki capì e con un senso di orrore cominciò a provare a indietreggiare sul letto con le mani. Lanciò un urlo di paura ma Thor non sembrava nemmeno sentirlo, così dovette ripetergli: “No!”

“Loki...” A fatica, Thor si fermò. “Ti prego... Lasciamelo fare...”

Aveva la piega delle sopracciglia da cane bastonato, come se fosse esasperato dall'attesa stessa. Loki però era troppo terreo per apprezzare la sua questua e rispose: “No! Questo no!”

“Perché?”

“Perché no! Non voglio!” replicò Loki. A quel punto Thor contrasse la bocca con un'espressione sconsolata e, spostandogli i capelli arruffati sul viso, lo baciò quasi come se lo mordesse. Loki lo prese a pugni lievi, poi lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare dai suoi occhi...

“No!”

_Fallo. Anche se ti dico di no. Fallo con la forza._

“Loki...” ansimò Thor sul suo collo, pieno di desiderio. Succhiò le sue lacrime.

“N...nh” farfugliò Loki.

_Qualunque cosa sia. Anche se servisse a farmi a pezzi. Falla._

Lo abbracciò senza pensarci, lo legò a sé, e Thor sentì il via libera nello sfregamento contro il suo corpo. Si strusciarono a lungo, si baciarono rapaci, poi Thor guidò di nuovo se stesso verso il varco che voleva con tutta forza attraversare. L'ingresso, ancora traboccante d'unguento, cedette e si dilatò modellandosi attorno al suo glande, che prese spazio e spinse e guadagnò profondità centimetro per centimetro. Loki, vinto, era deciso a rendere la sua ricezione più rapida, più totale possibile, e fece forza per allargarsi attorno a lui, per accoglierlo. Thor gli chiuse la bocca con la mano, perché non riusciva a non gridare, poi gliela soffocò con la propria e Loki lo strinse a sé con braccia e gambe, quasi avesse voluto farlo sparire dentro di sé. Il fratello lo stava trafiggendo, lui stava morendo e sarebbe risorto come trofeo di Thor, come guscio di cui lui aveva divorato la polpa più ricca fino all'ultima goccia. E a Loki andava bene. Avvertì quando le gambe di Thor combaciarono con le sue, e il membro del fratello non poté spingersi più oltre di quanto aveva raggiunto. Era completamente piantato dentro di lui. Se stringeva i muscoli, Loki sentiva  _ suo fratello _ come presenza ingombrante in sé. Si sentiva totalmente umiliato da quella constatazione, e contemporaneamente eccitato da perderci il senno.

_Voglio vincere. E con la stessa intensità, desidero perdere._

La sottomissione aveva poi un gusto ancora più intenso della supremazia. Meno rotondo, più sfaccettato, con mille e cento strascichi altrettanto vividi.

“Sei mio” mormorò sorridente e sfinito Thor, con la sua tipica strafottenza da schiaffi.

“No. Bastardo...” fu la replica poco amichevole di Loki, che non aveva certo bisogno di puntualizzazioni razionali in un momento del genere.

“Sì che lo sei. Lo sei sempre stato... Ora finalmente non puoi più negarlo.” Nel parlare, Thor disegnò con le labbra le parole sulla pelle sottile dietro il suo orecchio. Non gli lasciò possibilità di replica perché da quel momento iniziò a scoparlo seriamente, esattamente come aveva fatto con una donna come Tanya, senza che nessuna particolare difficoltà data dal corpo maschile di Loki si frapponesse. Anzi: sembrava straordinariamente fatto per quello esattamente come lo era quello di lei, lubrificazione non naturale a parte. Loki non faceva in tempo a gemere col fiato rotto da una carica che subito arrivava la successiva. Ed era incredibile, sentirlo scivolare in sé con quella facilità, toccando tutti i suoi nervi più esposti, più deboli...

_Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarglielo fare. Non avrei dovuto!_

Rodeva di vergogna per quella situazione e quanto più si vergognava tanto più godeva. Il culmine fu quando si rese conto che Thor avrebbe avuto l'orgasmo dentro di lui. E anche se in passato aveva sparso il suo seme in più punti del corpo di Loki, compreso il viso e la bocca, quella consapevolezza lo ripulse e al contempo lo fece capitolare. Provò una sensazione molto simile all'orgasmo ma ancora più intensa, tanto da spegnergli i sensi e fargli provare quasi una sorta di svenimento. Era totalmente abbandonato a Thor, come una bambola, quando il biondo si sentì finalmente arrivare e a ogni colpo schizzò nella pancia del fratello, con gesto liberatorio e indifferente a cosa significasse. Capì che  _ quella  _ era la soddisfazione piena, totale, il modo in cui aveva sempre voluto possedere il fratello senza arrivare a comprenderlo. Respirava affannato come se avesse corso la maratona e guardò Loki, che aveva il volto girato da un lato, quasi granitico. Dapprima, Thor si sentì troppo stralunato per rendersi conto di qualcosa al di fuori delle proprie sensazioni; sapeva solo che il suo sesso era diventato adesso morbido, sensibile, e lo fece uscire con cautela. Quando sentì l'aria attorno e non più le carni di Loki, provò sollievo. Thor si stese poi supino e bello libero sul lenzuolo, appagato come non mai. Loki, dal canto suo, si girò sul fianco nella direzione opposta, con l'istinto di rannicchiarsi. Con l'istinto di sparire. Con un'enorme tristezza per come si era sentito, per come si sentiva adesso. Svuotato, usato. L'avrebbe fatta pagare a Thor, ma si sentiva ridicolo anche solo a pensarlo. Che dignità poteva rivendicare ormai? Il fratello aveva gettato su di lui un marchio indelebile che li avrebbe accompagnati per sempre. E lui... aveva chiesto che lo facesse. Aveva sentito il suo seme caldo schizzargli in profondità esattamente come adesso lo sentiva colare, come adesso nel proprio buco percepiva Thor ancora a livello tattile, come ad avere ancora il suo sesso fantasma ficcato dentro. Era co-responsabile con la propria disfatta e questo bruciava più di ogni altra cosa.

“Ehi” disse Thor dopo un bel po', recuperato il senno e notando finalmente l'atteggiamento avvilito del fratello. Fece capolino al suo fianco: “Perché ti sei girato così?”

“Ho sonno” rispose Loki impastato.

“Vieni qui allora” Thor lo abbracciò di spalle e lo tirò a sé, poi coprì entrambi con la coperta calda. “Dormiamo insieme.”

Con la schiena stretta al suo petto, tutta l'incertezza di Loki si sciolse a poco a poco come neve al sole. Di che aveva paura? Thor era suo fratello. Il loro era un rapporto speciale, privilegiato. Gli altri non c'entravano. Non doveva sentirsi usato, o sottomesso. Loro si erano...  _ uniti _ , molto semplicemente. E Loki si era voluto dare a lui di propria sponte. Chiuse gli occhi, più sereno di quanto era stato prima. Thor non aveva intuito nulla di quanto profondo fosse stato il suo cambio d'umore, di quanto fino a un momento prima fosse stato pieno di avvilimento e rabbia sorda. I due fratelli rimasero stretti fino ad addormentarsi, e come tutte le volte che nella loro vita erano stati vicini, si sentivano al sicuro.

 


	4. 4

Successe un'altra volta. E di nuovo. Accadde prima ancora che Loki avesse modo di ri-andare a documentarsi in merito sui libri quel tanto che bastava da confermare il proprio serio sospetto.

“Quello... che abbiamo cominciato a fare... da un po' di tempo...” disse a Thor, col viso che si imporporava a ogni parola. Erano nel letto a baldacchino, con le tende chiuse, nella loro  _ tana  _ dove potevano stare tranquilli. “Il punto è che ... non è più qualcosa come prima. Non possiamo più chiamarli semplici  _ esperimenti _ . Quello che abbiamo cominciato a fare è... proprio quello che in genere fanno tra loro marito e moglie!”

Thor, a gambe incrociate sul letto, ancora vestito –  _ a volte _ apprezzavano anche solo restare a parlare di nascosto nel letto dell'uno o dell'altro, con la sola luce di una candela – piegò la testa, perplesso. “Non ho capito bene. Che vuoi dire?”

“Quello che fanno marito e moglie...  _ Fare l'amore _ . E non è che sia proprio normale, tra due fratelli maschi, non pensi?”

Thor rise allegro in tutta risposta e si avvicinò a Loki minacciando il solletico, a cui lui si ritrasse di riflesso. “Ah, è una cosa seria, allora!”

“Non è da ridere, Thor! Noi siamo fratelli, è sbagliato...”

“A noi piace. Nessuno lo sa. Non vedo il problema. Siamo fratelli e ci divertiamo a fare l'amore...”

“Zitto!” Loki gli mise una mano sulla bocca, paonazzo. “Lo vedi? Anche a sentirlo è da matti!”

Thor gli spostò la mano e gliela baciò tenero: “Dirlo è molto più facile che farlo. Te lo dimostro...”

E gli portò altri argomenti inoppugnabili.

 

L'unico punto su cui Loki restava un po' con una spina nel fianco era rendersi conto che, se lui e Thor stavano facendo ciò che fanno marito e moglie, lui era  _ decisamente _ la moglie. L'idea non gli piaceva affatto. Poi però, quando era in camera da letto, era proprio ciò che si trovava a desiderare. Aveva ragione Thor: fare certe cose era molto più facile che parlarne.

A livello razionale, non aveva alcun senso. Quando erano soli però quelle diventavano pulsioni quasi primarie: toccarsi, baciarsi, compenetrarsi. Era un bisogno, come se qualcuno li avesse creati per quello. Per attirarsi come calamite.

Intanto, stavano crescendo. Si facevano pian piano uomini. Thor era quasi vicino alla maggiore età e questo faceva provare a Loki un senso di imprecisata inquietudine. Thor diventava sempre più bravo in un mucchio di cose: il volo, la spada, l'equitazione, e naturalmente quel dannato martello che rispondeva solo a lui e ne era diventato quasi parte. Tutti lo ammiravano e anche Loki, ovviamente, anche se non lo ammetteva volentieri con nessuno. Se pensava che quel giovane bello come il sole, che aveva vinto magari da poco una qualche prova agonistica, era avvinghiato solo a lui di notte, nel segreto di una stanza, provava quasi una forma di distorto orgoglio. Ma non accadeva spesso, anche perché Thor sembrava fatto apposta per regalare un pezzo di sé a chiunque, per entrare nella vita e nel cuore anche dell'ultima persona del popolo. E poteva darsi il tempo che cominciasse a desiderare un contatto come quello che aveva con Loki anche con altri...

_O magari ne ha anche già avuti e tu nemmeno ne sai niente..._

Scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero, furibondo. Non aveva intenzione di cedere a paranoie come queste, di macerarsi nella gelosia per il fratello tanto amato da tutti – da  _ troppi _ . Non gli avrebbe mai dato una soddisfazione simile. Si recò dalla madre e provò a concentrarsi sulle lezioni di magia che doveva apprendere, come faceva sempre. Frigga era un'insegnante ottima per lui, si intendevano alla perfezione. Certo che, da quando Loki condivideva quell'indicibile, vergognoso segreto con Thor, viveva la presenza materna con un costante senso di colpa. Loki non poteva permetterselo che lei sapesse. Per lui l'affetto di Frigga era fondamentale; era una delle poche cose che non avrebbe perdonato a Thor di perdere.

“Oggi fai più fatica del solito” rilevò Frigga a un certo punto. “Stavi migliorando, ma in questo momento proprio non c'è verso. Vuoi che sospendiamo?”

Seduto dove in teoria avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi e creare simulacri, Loki aprì gli occhi. “Scusa. Non so che mi prende.”

“Cosa ti preoccupa?” lei si avvicinò, scostandogli i capelli neri dal viso.

“Niente.”

“Si tratta di Thor, non è vero?”

Loki la fissò spaventato, non potendo credere che l'avesse detto. E se la donna aveva un così grande intuito... cosa poteva non capire? Per un attimo di terrore Loki pensò che gli avesse letto dentro tutto. Ma il volto di Frigga era dolce, tranquillo.

“Perché... ritieni che i miei problemi gravitino sempre attorno al mio fratello maggiore?” rispose incerto Loki dopo un po'. “ _ Tutto _ gravita sempre attorno a lui.”

“Questo mi preoccupa. Da un po' di tempo a questa parte sembra che tu voglia cercare di restare in ombra, rispetto a lui. Ed... ehm... Non è da te” spiegò lei con più tatto possibile.

“In ombra? Forse è solo che è lui a mettermi in ombra.”

“Tu hai i tuoi modi di metterti in risalto, sei intelligente e acuto, tutto quello che dici attira l'attenzione. Tu non lo sai, ma hai un magnetismo del tutto diverso da quello di tuo fratello, un magnetismo tuo, ancora più intenso. Da un po' di tempo invece te ne stai in disparte.”

“Ti sbagli. Per quanto io mi mostri, lui soffierà sempre ogni attenzione da me, come un giorno soffierà il trono e sarà un re amato. Non esiste universo in cui io possa eclissare Thor.”

“Non devi esserne così sicuro” disse Frigga chinandosi per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gli accarezzò il viso: “Se solo tu facessi vedere quello di cui sei veramente in grado, saresti capace di attirare a te lo sguardo di tutti con uno sforzo minimo. E... questo anche Thor lo sa. Il suo sguardo, e il mio, sono i primi che tu hai conquistato.”

Loki scosse la testa. Non ci credeva.

“Che c'è che non va?”

“Penso solo che sia giusto, che vada avanti Thor. Tutto qua. Io... un giorno lo assisterò, lo consiglierò” risolse ad alta voce.

Frigga, un po' triste per le sue parole, annuì con un cenno: “Se è veramente questo che vuoi...”

_Essere solo un ombra. La sua ombra._

In fondo, poteva anche essere una scelta felice. Stare accanto a lui per l'eternità. Gettare la spugna di ogni fraterna rivalità ed essere... il suo compagno di viaggio. Per sempre.

 

Thor trascorreva sempre meno tempo al castello, a differenza di Loki. Era abbastanza grande per esplorare il regno, per fare innocue scorribande con gli amici, per cacciare, per fermarsi a volte a pernottare fuori senza avvertimento. Odino e Frigga non parevano turbati e in teoria nemmeno Loki avrebbe dovuto, ma a volte passava ore imbambolato a fissare la finestra, sperando di vedere il fratello di ritorno trionfale da una di queste 'gite' occasionali.

Diventava perciò non solo quasi impossibile incrociarlo di giorno, ma anche nutrire la speranza di sorprenderlo di notte. Loki provava una solitudine sorda; non che poi avesse desiderato sul serio partecipare a quelle escursioni, ma il fatto che Thor non l'avesse nemmeno avvertito che non si sarebbe trattato di poche ore fuori, ma di giorni interi, gli mordeva lo stomaco. Probabilmente Thor neanche ci pensava a quanto tempo avrebbe trascorso fuori dalle mura del castello quando usciva. Coglieva le occasioni sul momento, come venivano. Loki, poi, non aveva intenzione di chiedergli di unirsi.

Un giorno lo vide tornare nei giardini con un gigantesco cinghiale che gli pendeva dalla schiena come se si fosse trattato di un semplice fagotto da viaggio. Era trasandato, sporco e pieno di tagli eppure rideva come se per lui fosse stato il primo giorno del mondo. Assieme a Thor c'erano non solo i suoi soliti quattro amici, ma anche persone nuove, soprattutto ragazze che gli ondeggiavano attorno come falene. Era via da tre giorni. Frigga e Odino gli fecero molte feste quando lo videro giungere, andando ad accoglierlo alle porte del palazzo.

Loki, che seguì tutta la scena dal terzo piano, nemmeno si prese la briga di unirsi. Provava freddo. Un freddo incredibile, come se non l'avesse mai sentito prima, un freddo che gli proveniva dall'interno... Aveva solo voglia di rintanarsi da qualche parte, ma non c'era luogo in cui nascondersi. Tentò di nuovo la biblioteca, ma prima che potesse anche solo entrarvi una voce nota lo sorprese.

“Loki!” esclamò il fratello che sbucò in quel momento, solo, all'angolo. “Finalmente!”

Convinto che il fratello minore semplicemente ancora non sapesse del suo tempestivo rientro, Thor si sorprese della sua gelida reazione. Loki infatti si voltò a guardarlo con sufficienza, come se l'avesse perso di vista solo un istante prima. “Thor. Ciao. Ti ha calpestato una mandria di cavalli?”

“Ho portato un cinghiale enorme! L'ho ucciso io! Con l'aiuto di Sif, ma il colpo finale l'ho inferto io! Perché non lo vieni a vedere?”

“Uh, non vedo l'ora di godermi lo spettacolo di una povera bestia massacrata. No grazie. Devo studiare.”

“Sei arrabbiato con me?” domandò Thor. Nemmeno a lui poteva sfuggire il suono ostile delle parole di Loki.

“Arrabbiato? Perché, perché sei stato via _tre giorni_ lasciandomi solo a... stare con mamma, a sottostare alla disciplina di nostro padre? No, macché. Fa' pure.”

“Potresti venire anche tu la prossima volta...” si difese Thor, avvilito. Si avvicinò di qualche passo.

“Nessuno mi ha chiesto se volevo” replicò Loki accusatorio.

“Dici sempre di no a queste cose! Devo implorarti in ginocchio ogni volta!”

“Beh, in ogni caso nessuno me l'ha chiesto stavolta. Siete semplicemente andati e tanti saluti per tre giorni. Anche se avessi voluto venire con voi, siete spariti e basta.”

_E tu, in particolare... Tu... Non ti accorgi nemmeno di quando non ci sono?_

Entrò in biblioteca, ma Thor non volle demordere e attraversò la porta anche lui.

“Mi dispiace! La prossima volta andiamo insieme!”

“Non mi interessa” rispose Loki.

Esasperato e triste, Thor si arrese: “Perché fai sempre così il difficile?”

_Perché mi sei mancato. E perché odio che ci sia gente con te._

_Perché non possiamo essere io e te e basta?_

“Perché siamo così diversi, Thor... A volte non riesco nemmeno a capire come possiamo essere fratelli. E, francamente, dovremmo sempre metterci a riconsiderare alcune questioni...”

“Quali questioni?”

“Fa nulla.”

“Quali? Ti riferisci a...” Incerto, Thor si avvicinò e lo prese saldo per un polso. Attirò Loki in maniera che fosse costretto a guardarlo in faccia. “Io... credo di aver capito.”

“Oh, che notizia!”

“Eddai! Smettila! Qual è il problema? Che non sono stato con te in questi giorni? Di... notte?”

“No!” esclamò subito Loki, punto sul vivo. “Io... mi chiedevo solo... Se la tua intenzione sia sospendere... quel genere di cose. Cioè... adesso è da un po' che non ricapita più.”

“Se vuoi vengo anche stanotte!” affermò Thor con profondità e Loki sgranò gli occhi, non aspettandosi quell'uscita.

“Ma... Io non intendevo...”

“Vuoi che venga?”

“Non ho detto che lo voglio!” rispose Loki e si divincolò. “Non mi devi alcunché. Non ci rimango male anche se la piantiamo. No... è anche meglio così. Ora... se permetti...”

“Loki, io...” provò ancora Thor mentre Loki si dirigeva verso uno dei tavoli dove un volume giaceva già aperto per lui e si sedeva. Pareva non avere orecchio, quel giorno.

“Va' pure. Va' dai tuoi amici. E a cucinare quel cinghiale, se devi” suggerì Loki fingendo di essere già immerso nella lettura.

Thor sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Poi disse: “Vengo a farti visita verso l'una.”

“Non c'è n'è bisogno.”

“Non chiudermi la porta...”

“Ho detto che non c'è n'è bisogno!” sibilò Loki immobile, ma Thor alle sue spalle non replicò, si limitò ad uscire.

_Non ho bisogno dell'elemosina del tuo tempo_ .

Non aveva idea del perché fosse tanto arrabbiato. Girò la pagina con uno scatto repentino, anche se nemmeno l'aveva letta per intero.

 

La prima cosa che fece fu chiudere la porta dall'interno, stizzito, e andare a letto.

Poi si rialzò per aprirla. Poi tornò indietro, ma ci ripensò; la richiuse. Poi l'aprì e poi si prese a pugni la testa in preda all'annosa domanda se ci fosse qualcosa dentro.

Quando immaginava Thor che si avvicinava alla stanza, provava ad aprire, bussava e alla fine rinunciava andandosene, Loki veniva preso dall'angoscia e in momenti come quelli era pronto anche a spalancarla e a stendere pure per terra un tappeto, dimenticare tutto, abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo più.

Poi però pensava a come lui l'aveva fatto sentire. Ma, in fondo, Thor non è che avesse fatto nulla di improprio per le sue abitudini. Il problema, Loki lo sapeva, era più che altro tutto nella propria testa.

_Cos'è che voglio?_

_Che il mio sacrificio sia ripagato._

_Se io sono condannato a essere l'ombra di Thor, almeno... Lui dovrebbe..._

Camminò avanti e indietro sentendo impossibile restare fermo, prendere una decisione. Ormai mancavano venti minuti all'una. Thor non gli aveva mai dato un appuntamento così preciso prima. Passarono dieci minuti. Dodici. Sedici. Poi scoccò l'ora. Loki fissava il pendolo, infine decise di sedersi sul letto e di assumere un atteggiamento svagato, nel caso Thor fosse piombato a trovarlo tra un momento e l'altro. Poi però passò altro tempo, e nulla accadde. L'una e un quarto. L'una e quaranta. Loki riprese a camminare per la camera con irritazione. La luna era alta nel cielo, il castello immerso in un pesante silenzio, la stanza illuminata da una sola candela. Non c'era la più pallida traccia che facesse pensare che Thor sarebbe venuto.

_E se gli fosse capitato qualcosa? E se qualcuno l'avesse visto avvicinarsi e fosse dovuto tornare indietro?_

_Però io sono suo fratello... Che faccia una visita veloce a me è legittimo... Potrebbe almeno spiegarmi._

Le due. Le due e dieci. Niente. Loki aveva gli occhi pesanti ma l'animo vigile, denso di rabbia. Afferrò la candela e decise di uscire lui in persona, lasciando nella stanza per sicurezza un proprio replicante che lo salutò con un cenno.

La prima cosa che fece fu raggiungere, silenzioso come un felino, le stanze di Thor. Riuscì a distrarre una guardia con un rumore dal lato opposto del corridoio ottenuto grazie alla sua magia, ma poi trovò la camera aperta, buia e soprattutto deserta. A Loki gelò il sangue. Ma poi, dalla finestra aperta, udì delle risate e nell'avvicinarsi notò una corda che pendeva dal parapetto fin giù, nel cortile. Thor aveva trovato un nuovo metodo di evasione che non desse nell'occhio. Un gruppetto di persone si trovava a distanza, ma Loki aveva un'ottima vista. Vide che tra loro c'era Thor, intento a parlare e scherzare con i suoi galoppini e le amicizie nuove, ignaro di aver dato un appuntamento al fratello più di un'ora prima. Loki non poté credervi. Con la stessa malferma decisione con cui si era imboscato prima, tornò nel corridoio e sfruttò una serie di passaggi segreti che aveva scoperto per poter uscire anche lui dal castello inosservato.

Conosceva tutti quei trucchi e mai li usava. Non ne aveva bisogno. Solo che adesso ogni regola era sovvertita.

Quando uscì venne sopraffatto da un vento tempestoso, freddo; cercò la direzione verso cui aveva visto il piccolo gruppo appartato e si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava per riconoscerli tutti, ivi compreso due ragazze che aveva notato quel pomeriggio e che ora sembravano pendere letteralmente dalle labbra di Thor. Che, per un solo istante, distolse l'attenzione dai sorrisi che copiosi regalava a loro e incrociò gli occhi di Loki, il quale lo fissava come un fantasma distante. Il suo sorriso si spense un istante prima che Loki corresse via, scomparendo alla sua vista.

 

Voleva solo sparire. Invece di tornare al castello superò le mura attraverso altri passaggi che negli anni aveva imparato a scovare per puro istinto; se Loki decideva di fuggire da un luogo, nessuno poteva impedirglielo. Corse per i sotterranei della città di Asgard, in luoghi che a quell'ora erano pericolosi per un adolescente. Il rischio maggiore però era quello di venire riconosciuto, perciò decise di nascondere il viso nel cappuccio del mantello. Non era solito mostrarsi spesso in giro, ma era pur sempre il secondogenito del re. Andò a sbattere contro un uomo che, in altezza e in larghezza, era il doppio di lui, tanto forte che perse l'equilibrio e cadde.

“Ehi, piccino, sta un po' attento a dove vai! Uh...” L'uomo, che puzzava di alcool pesante e aveva un'ispida barba tra il marrone e il grigio, afferrò una guancia di Loki dopo aver scorto il suo viso sotto il cappuccio. “Ehi, ma tu sei piuttosto bellino... Se mi fai un po' di compagnia ti posso perdonare...”

Terrorizzato, Loki si staccò prima che l'uomo cercasse di acchiapparlo e corse a perdifiato; sentì una donna anziana infilargli le mani nelle tasche, altre più giovani che cercavano invano di trattenerlo per le vesti e persino per le caviglie. Cercò riparo in una locanda col cuore che batteva a mille.

_Perché ho paura? Non devo. Con la paura non si va da nessuna parte._

C'era un palcoscenico dove alcune ballerine si adoperavano per la gioia dei clienti. Tra di esse, Loki scorse una macchia rosso rame che gli parve familiare. Tempo di arrivare al bancone e ricordò chi era, voltandosi di nuovo a guardarla per esserne certo: la ragazza che il giorno della festa primaverile aveva regalato a suo fratello Thor quella collana di fiori. Scacciò il pensiero. Thor non doveva apparire più nel suo orizzonte mentale per un bel pezzo. Cercò di assumere un'aria sicura di sé e chiamò il locandiere.

“Mi dia qualcosa da bere. Di forte.”

“Ce li hai i soldi per pagare, pivello?” rispose questi mentre pigramente asciugava dei bicchieri che avrebbero avuto bisogno piuttosto di essere lavati meglio.

Loki, poco avvezzo a queste cose, mise sul bancone due monete con cui avrebbe anche potuto comprare venti bottiglie del miglior liquore della locanda. Il proprietario, che in fondo aveva una sua etica, gli fece metà cresta prendendone solo uno e fischiando. “Oh, abbiamo un signorino qui! Tutto quello che vuoi, posso anche servirti per tutta la sera!”

Loki tracannò un denso liquido marrone senza nemmeno sapere cosa fosse che gli incendiò palato, stomaco e polmoni. Continuò a buttare giù con masochismo fino a che non fu stremato. La sensazione non gli piaceva, ma quelle fiamme a poco a poco riuscivano a placarlo dentro. Non essendo abituato a un certo punto dovette appoggiare la testa al bancone, poiché gli tremava tutto. In quel momento, udì il nome di suo fratello.

“Non ci credo che ti sei presa proprio tu la verginità del principe Thor!” esclamò una ragazza con tono geloso. Dapprincipio, Loki non ebbe bene idea di cosa diamine stessero vaneggiando. Tirò su la testa confuso con gli occhi che si incrociavano, e inquadrò a malapena accanto a sé la bionda che aveva parlato. Con lei c'era un'altra ragazza coi capelli di un grado di biondo decisamente più scuro, più piccolina di statura, e la donna dai capelli ramati abbinati ai vestiti. Di più delle chiazze di colore, Loki non era in grado di osservare.

La figura traballante della donna di rame rise: “Ma non è niente di che! Però vi assicuro che era la prima volta che toccava una donna, chiunque al posto mio l'avrebbe capito.”

“Scommetto che lo racconti ai clienti solo per farti pagare di più, Tanya.”

“Ma no! Beh, il mio mentore ha sparso la voce, questo è vero. Forse non avrei dovuto raccontarglielo, povero principe... Beh, comunque ne è valsa la pena, anche se non sapeva bene come muoversi. Un ragazzo veramente spettacolare... da ogni punto di vista.”

“Vuoi farci intendere che oltre a essere così bello è pure ben dotato?” chiese la bionda platino sguaiatamente.

La rossa rise di quella risata che aveva il suono di piccoli campanelli. La sua voce era la più materna e insieme bambina del mondo: “Quel ragazzo è nato per essere re. Non c'è una parte di lui che faccia difetto.”

Loki si tirò su a sedere, il cervello un po' più vigile. Guardò ancora la donna, atterrito.

“E dove sarebbe accaduto?” chiese la seconda bionda.

“Ai laghetti. Ci siamo incontrati per caso, ma ci eravamo già conosciuti. Quel giorno, lui non lo sapeva, l'avevo già individuato mentre giocava con i suoi amici e suo fratello. Poi sono andata a farmi un bagno e il principe... Mi ha trovata come speravo e si è unito a me, semplicemente. Mi ha chiesto lui di compiacerlo e mi ha preso tra le braccia lì, nell'acqua. Non potevo credere che fosse lo stesso ragazzo che fino a poco prima stava giocando... lo direste mai? A nascondino!” Tutte e tre, stavolta, si misero a ridere. “In quel momento, vi assicuro, con me invece c'era un vero uomo.”

Loki non poté ascoltare oltre quello strazio. Lasciò lo sgabello attirando l'attenzione su di sé, perché barcollò e per un attimo nei suoi occhi esplosero lampi colorati. Fece cadere una brocca e, in qualche modo, riuscì a uscire. Solo quando fu all'aria recuperò un poco di lucidità.

Iniziò a correre, non importava di inciampare a ogni metro. Una forza primordiale riusciva a farlo rialzare e arrabattarsi per correre ancora per un ulteriore tratto. Era arrivato quasi sul limitare del bosco da caccia, quel maledetto posto dove Thor doveva aver anche trovato il cinghiale.

Si sentì afferrare da una mano ferrea e pensò che era finita, che presto sarebbe morto oppure qualcuno l'avrebbe derubato e picchiato a sangue. Invece quello che vide di fronte fu l'immagine, sdoppiata, del volto di suo fratello deturpato dalla furia.

“Ti ho trovato! Che stai facendo, qui, si può sapere?” gridò a pieni polmoni. Il vento, prima già violento, ora copriva quasi la sua voce, arruffava i suoi capelli.

“Lasciami, idiota!” rispose Loki con la voce resa roca dall'alcool. Ma il fratello lo strattonò come un sacco di patate.

“Vieni a casa! Sta per arrivare un temporale!”

“E perché non lo fermi? Tu puoi, Dio del Tuono!” gli disse Loki, allucinato e infernale. Un suo nuovo simulacro prese di sorpresa Thor e lo colpì sulla testa alle spalle, facendogli male e obbligando a mollare la presa. Il doppio scomparve e Loki poté scappare, puntando verso la selva che l'avrebbe celato nel suo buio, nascosto. Gocce sottili di pioggia iniziarono a pungergli il viso, o forse erano lacrime.

_Tutto è un incubo... Solo un incubo..._

Non c'era parte della sua vita che volesse salvare. Per quanto corresse veloce, Thor a un certo punto lo superò e lo bloccò, tagliandogli la strada.

“Basta trucchi. Sei arrabbiato perché ho tardato? Dopo che ti ho visto per un secondo ti ho cercato in camera tua, ma ti eri volatilizzato. Ho provato a scovarti dappertutto, in città. Se nostra madre avesse scoperto che eri sparito, le sarebbe preso un crepacuore...”

Invece di rispondergli, Loki lo colpì con la mano aperta sul volto. Thor lo guardò con tanto d'occhi; Loki non l'aveva  _mai_ picchiato così deliberatamente in vita sua.

Qualunque altra persona avesse osato un gesto del genere se la sarebbe vista ben brutta, ma Thor si obbligò a trattenersi, almeno per ora. Urlò, solo: “Sei impazzito? Che ti prende?”

“Nostra madre... Tu e lei... Siete uguali” valutò disperato Loki, senza ragione. Ridacchiava istericamente. “L'hai mai notato? Avete lo stesso sguardo. Lo stesso sorriso. Persino la forma del viso è la stessa. Io... Non c'è nessuno in questa famiglia come me. Io faccio di tutto ma padre e mamma mi trattano come la mosca bianca. Io... forse lo sono e non posso farci niente.”

“Di che stai parlando? Tu sei mio fratello.”

“E allora perché mi fai questo? Io non sono uno dei tanti giocattoli con cui trastullarti. Mi hai usato come... come un semplice surrogato” ributtò Loki pieno d'astio.

“Io... Io non capisco davvero, Loki, cosa tu stia dicendo. Perché ti do tanto fastidio? Spiegamelo” lo pregò Thor. Gli aghi d'acqua ora scendevano fitti. Un fulmine nel cielo per un istante li illuminò entrambi, seguito a ruota dal risuonare del suo tuono.

“Abbiamo sbagliato. Abbiamo fatto un gioco veramente vergognoso. I fratelli non si comportano come noi. Pulsioni del genere vanno sfogate con altri. Come posso guardarti in faccia normalmente adesso?” buttò fuori irrazionalmente.

Thor aveva intuito che la maggior parte del problema stava lì. Allargò semplicemente le braccia: “Se ciò che succede tra noi quando siamo assieme in un letto ti fa stare così male, non voglio che accada. Smettiamo anche subito.”

Di nuovo quel gelo che in Loki si propagava dal nucleo stesso della sua anima, come se gli appartenesse di diritto. “Sarebbe meglio se io non ci fossi...”

“Che dici? Loki...” Thor, affranto, si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, ma Loki si divincolò dall'invasione del suo spazio per impedirlo, al che Thor allungò un braccio per prenderlo e lo spinse contro un albero, solo per poter impedire che scappasse. Come sempre accadeva, a Thor mancavano le parole che avrebbe desiderato davvero esprimere. Disse, invece: “Tu sei mio fratello...”

“E allora? Potrei anche non esserci” sfidò Loki con occhi ferini.

Thor a quel punto gli fece violenza, attirandolo a sé nell'abbraccio contro la sua volontà, ne cercò la bocca con forza, prendendosene i morsi, e infine restituendoli, fino a che quella guerra non assomigliò a un bacio. Loki gli tirò i capelli, fece di tutto per rendere quel momento ancora più difficile, mentre il fratello lo ignorava e con le mani cercava terreno tra i suoi vestiti. Infine, vinto, Thor si lasciò respingere e Loki lo allontanò via brutale e con un'occhiata di masochistico disprezzo.

_Se non lo faccio io adesso, lo farai tu molto presto. Ormai hai capito che per te basta schioccare le dita per trovare una donna. Hai solo per sbaglio e per pigrizia preso da me troppe volte quello che volevi con loro. Perché te l'ho lasciato fare?_

“Hai detto due secondi fa che siamo fratelli” gli ricordò, vista la dissonanza di quel bacio.

“Io... Voglio dire che...”

“Non vuoi dire niente. Non hai la più pallida idea di ciò che fai. Agisci e basta. Ma io non intendo essere più il bambolotto che usi per i tuoi esperimenti. Abbaia altrove. Non sono solo il tuo fratellino debole e solo, io... sono anch'io un principe di Asgard. E non è scontato, Thor, che il trono te lo prenderai tu. Non ancora.”

Thor a quel punto lo incendiò con lo sguardo: “Quello che desideri è il trono? Prenditelo!”

“Me lo lasceresti fare?” chiese Loki con un sorriso obliquo, scettico.

“Dovresti meritartelo” fu la risposta di Thor. “E, visto che te lo dimentichi... Per essere re si devono anche ottenere i favori della corte e del popolo. Serve assenso. Nessuno ti amerà solo perché è dovuto farlo, Loki, mentre tu te ne stai rinchiuso nella tua torre.”

“Il potere è qualcosa che il più meritevole si prende, non lo chiede.”

“Allora ambisci a governare il regno sbagliato, fratello. Qua non esistono tiranni.”

“Mi sembra che uno sieda sul trono adesso” sputò Loki.

“Perché... Disapprovi tanto nostro padre? Lui è un buon re!”

“Lui è uguale a te.”

“Hai appena detto che era nostra madre a essermi uguale.”

“Appunto” Loki gli voltò le spalle. “Restiamo in buoni rapporti, Thor. L'infanzia è passata ormai. In questo ultimo periodo abbiamo pasticciato e basta ed è meglio evitarlo d'ora in poi, siamo troppo grandi. Non ha senso guardarsi indietro. Nessun rancore dunque.”

“Loki, io...” cercò di trattenerlo Thor. Erano poche le parole con cui desiderava trattenerlo: _io ti voglio bene_. Ma erano sentimenti distorti, profondi e accesi insieme che agitavano Thor su quell'unica persona e non era mai stato capace di dar loro un nome. Loki era la persona che più lo faceva imbestialire, la persona da cui spesso desiderava stare lontano, la persona che meno capiva. Come poteva convivere tutto questo con l'altra verità: ovvero, che Loki era anche la persona che più amava, la persona che gli mancava sempre, la persona che non voleva assolutamente perdere?

“L'infanzia... è passata ormai” ripeté, triste, per convincere se stesso.

Loki camminava in direzione del castello, senza che il fratello si ostinasse a braccarlo da vicino per controllare che tornasse davvero a casa. Ci mancava solo questa. Per fortuna tutto ciò che era accaduto e la pioggia parevano aver spento per un po' gli effetti nocivi dell'alcool. Loki si sentiva lucido, adesso, perfettamente in grado di ponderare la realtà così come si presentava.

Thor era un estraneo per lui. Anche quando erano stati così vicini, possedeva tutto un mondo di cui aveva tenuto il fratello minore all'oscuro. Quando aveva trovato quella donna... Era poco prima che, a letto, chiedesse a Loki di... Al solo pensiero, lui si sentì male, violato nella sua parte più intima e nel suo orgoglio solo per aver dato troppo peso a uno stupido gioco. Perché non era capace di dire no. Una ferita che sarebbe bruciata a lungo.

Tutto ciò che avevano condiviso insieme era una bugia. Thor l'aveva vissuto solo come un piccolo assaggio qualunque di ogni cosa si fosse mai voluto prendere nella vita. E se l'era preso, semplicemente, con la serenità con cui si stacca una foglia da un albero per mera noia.

“Un giorno” disse ad alta voce, “un giorno dovrai inchinarti davanti a me, come tuo re. Mi servirai per la vita. Sarò sì un'ombra, ma l'ombra di un'eclisse. La tua luce non conterà più alcunché. Conterò soltanto io.”

Pregustò l'idea e ne trasse conforto. Anche se c'era sempre la possibilità che Thor la spuntasse comunque.

_In quel caso... Io..._

Doveva lavorare molto perché non accadesse. Odino riprendeva molto più spesso Thor per il suo carattere di quanto non facesse con l'altro figlio, ma sembrava agire così più con l'atteggiamento di un allenatore che coltiva un campione che non come un padre che davvero è ostile all'impulsività e alle bizze imprevedibili del figlio. Era possibile che già desse per assodato che a succedere sarebbe stato il primogenito. Se solo Loki fosse riuscito, con la sua sola intelligenza, a mettere lo sprovveduto fratello maggiore in cattiva luce...

_Un giorno... Ti inchinerai di fronte a me mentre sarò seduto sul trono di Asgard, che tu lo voglia o no. Tu avrai tutto il resto, ma sarò io il re. Quel giorno, forse, potrò perdonarti di essere... te._

Seppellì le pagine del passato, anche i bei ricordi che avrebbe potuto custodire, il bacio ricevuto solo pochi momenti prima, tutto quanto. Non si sarebbe più guardato indietro per molto tempo adesso, ma avrebbe nascosto ogni cosa dietro un sorriso tranquillo e impenetrabile di circostanza. Si sarebbe mostrato al fratello rassicurante come una statua, ma a sua insaputa altrettanto freddo e vuoto nell'essenza. Ora aveva trovato un'etichetta, finalmente, per definire ciò che Thor rappresentava davvero per lui, nella sua vita.

Un nemico.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sono veramente qui, Thor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531356) by [BuFr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr)




End file.
